Pyroelectricity
by Firebloom
Summary: After KH2. After a certain miracle of sorts happens after the Organization transists to the realm of a dark Paradise, Axel realizes how much he hurt Larxene by betraying her trust. Now he strives to redeem himself to her....But will she forgive him?
1. Dark Paradise

**A/N: I wanted to try a shot at a serious Larxel, and this has been nagging the back of my mind for eternities! I'll try my best to keep the whole Organization in character for you guys. Enjoy. And yes, "pyroelectricity" IS an actual word, though it has something to do with crystals, I think. It's just the two words placed together like that... Ah, anyway, for the second time, enjoy.**

**This takes place literally after Axel... er... -slits throat with finger-**

* * *

He was hurled into the dark sand with a grunt by some unknown force. Shaking his mane of fire-red hair, he rose shakily, feeling drained. Surveying his surroundings, all he could see was a thin path of sand leading to some destination he could not fathom. He figured that he may as well make his way down that walkway, seeing as there was no other way to go. Besides, something seemed to be calling him there. 

Shakily, Axel rose and trudged ahead blindly, beginning to pant with the effort of traversing this desolate path. He remembered everything. Truly, he did not die, merely, a transition into another realm had occured. A realm where he figured Nobodies faded to; thus he deducted that the rest of the slain Organization, as well as all the destroyed Nobodies, would be here...somewhere.

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames did not know how long he had been stumbling; he assumed the time passed to be about an hour or two. Panting heavily, he stopped and stood up straight when a black and purple vortex ripped open out of nothingness. A member, hood up and concealing their face, stood before them. Axel quickly and warily observed their body. A strong build, particularly in the chest, was assessed; a certain air of grace was about the Nobody; the posture in which the man was standing also gave clue as to who he was.

"Marluxia," Axel said, deadpan, his tone neither welcome nor hostile.

Marluxia pulled his hood off, his mane of pink hair a painful eyesore to Axel's eyes, which were now accustomed to the dull blacks and grays of this monotonous place. "Axel," Marluxia addressed, matching Axel's tone. Walking up to the pyro, the Graceful Assassin eyed him with distrust and contempt. Nevertheless, Marluxia growled, "Come. I shall now take you to our residence."

"Wait," Axel inquired steadily, "how did you know I was here?"

Marluxia smirked. "Here in this realm of darkness, we, the Organization, the higher Nobodies, are able to sense when a being is thrust into this realm. It applies to any world we are in at the time."

"World?" Axel asked, confusion making his head throb. "What are you talking about?" He figured that this place was all there was to see. Could there be other worlds in this realm, same as the realm of the living?

Marluxia huffed. "I don't have time for you!" he snapped irritably. "I was only sent to retrieve whoever it was that was here! Now come; I have a hunch that you are not able to summon a portal without overexerting yourself." He ignored Axel's mutinous glare as a portal was summoned; glancing at Axel, Marluxia silently ordered the pyro to follow. Impatiently, Marluxia grabbed Axel roughly by his coat collar and shoved him through.

* * *

Once again, Axel hit the ground with a dull thump. Staggering up, he dusted himself off out of reflex and habit. Looking up, he realized that his surroundings were hauntingly familiar... 

"The World That Never Was?" he breathed, disbelief evident in his emerald orbs, which were also swimming in confusion.

"Not exactly," Marluxia, who had by now stepped through the dissapearing portal as well, said smoothly. "See, if a world from the living realm has been touched by Heartless and or Nobodies -that is, 'impure worlds'- a sort of shadow simulation will form in this realm. We tend to call them Shadow Worlds."

"I see," Axel panted, clutching his left arm in sudden pain.

Marluxia did not seem to notice; if he had, he did not care. Not that he _could, _anyway. "You see," the Graceful Assassin continued, "we have come to the conclusion that only we of the dark -Nobodies, Heartless, and people who chose to side with the darkness and stood on that side- wind up here. In a way, it is our Paradise."

Axel snorted. "It's better than nothing," he conceded. Another thought occured to him; voicing it out loud, he inquired, "Where are the rest of the Organization?"

Marluxia stiffened for some unknown reason. "Come," he commanded quietly. Another portal materialized, and Marluxia led Axel through it.

* * *

_"Why did you bring HIM here?!" _Vexen roared, leaping up from his seat. Zexion, four seats away from him, glared dangerously at the redhead in the center of the meeting chamber of the Castle That Never Was. "Marluxia!" Vexen addressed Number XI with much vehemence. "Explain yourself!"

Marluxia, next to Axel, raised his clear blue eyes to meet Vexen's jade green ones. "I had no idea, and nor did you, that it was Axel who had come." Narrowing his eyes, he called out, "And now that I had come across him, I may as well have brought him, lest he be lost and uncoordinated in the Path."

Vexen angrily seated himself, where he settled with openly seething at the pyro, who was starting to recover his strength somewhat.

"If you have a problem with me, Vexen," Axel growled with a cocky smirk, "we can settle things here and now. Want another row with me? I'm sure we'll know who will come out on top. Again."

Another new voice, sharp and cold as an icy gust, cut to Axel. "Can you really say that, Axel? Because as far as I can tell, you dishonored yourself by killing him from behind!"

Axel's head snapped to the familiar voice; a voice he had not heard in over a year. Larxene, the Savage Nymph, was seated in the throne-like chair closest to the ground and stared at him through cold and hateful cerulean eyes. "What do_ you_ know about honor?!" he challenged, his eyes flaring.

Larxene leaped down and walked briskly up to the pyro until she was a few feet from him. "I have enough honor to deal with people in front of their faces!" she shot back, her fingers flexing. "_You_, on the other hand, shame yourself! _You_ prefer to gain people's trust and then throw it away like trash, bending that hard-earned priviledge to your own selfish means!"

Axel lunged towards her, but Marluxia swiftly held Axel by his upper arms. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames kicked furiously at the Savage Nymph, missing every time until Axel felt vines wrap around him, binding him in thorns. Larxene simply glared at him, never making a move to strike him. Axel laughed sardonically at her. "What are you waiting for?" he mocked. "I'm stuck now! Don't you have it in you to hit me now that you have an actual chance?"

"Unlike you, Axel," Larxene drawled arrogantly, "_I_ actually have a sense not to strike you when you are incapable of retaliating." Turning on her heel quietly, she opened a vortex. Over her shoulder, she called, "He stays. Simply because he has nowhere else to go. If we throw him out, we are no better than the trash Axel himself is."

And she was gone, leaving the rest of the Organization to grumble and peer at Axel, their newest addition to the realm of dark Paradise.

* * *

**A/N: I firmly believe that they didn't die; nothing truly dies. So this is my take on the conditions after they pass. Hope you guys can understand. You can learn along with Axel! I will be switching from "Disneyland Foray" and this one, simply becuase if I work on one thing only, I'll most likely grow bored or something.**


	2. Guilt

Axel angrily threw himself on the bed that he had to provide on his own earlier. Surveying the empty space, he searched for a way to vent out his anger that wished to be directed at its main target: Larxene. Nearly growling, he summoned his chakrams, and was pleased when he found out he still had them; after all, they were a part of him, as was the fire that licked his face lovingly.

Idly, he recalled the events since he had arrived in this place. Shortly after his little spat with Larxene, Xigbar had arrived, Luxord and then Saix following suit. They had all needed and received the same explanation Axel himself had gotten, but with less hostility. They also reported their last moments before transisting. Apparently, Sora was storming his way through the Castle in the living realm, slaying the members who stood in his way. Axel grinned, knowing that he was the cause of all this; he had saved the boy from the platoon of Nobodies back in the Betwixt and Between, after all.

Lacing his fingers through his mess of hair, he became aware of a glow that creeped through his bedroom window. Warily watching the alien substance, he realized the glow was growing larger until something he had always yearned to see floated into his room and onto his chest.

The heart pressed itself into his bare chest until it seemed to dissolve into his being. Axel gasped raggedly; the whirl of emotions the thing contained came at a rush to him: happiness, sadness, guilt, passion, and many more rampaged through his soul, tearing through him. Gripping his bedsheets and shutting his eyes, Axel grit his teeth together in endurance to the change of his very being.

It happened as swiftly as it began. The pain vanished instantly, and Axel's eyes snapped open, a bead a sweat trickling down his forehead. Throwing on his coat uniform, he rushed through a portal and into the meeting chamber, where he had a..._feeling_ that everybody would be gathering there for some reason unknown as of yet to him.

* * *

Larxene rose up sharply after the heart fused into her, her chest heaving and her slender body trembling. Looking around wildly, she wondered furiously how something like this had occurred. Her vital organ heart beat wildly, a function she was used to; they were, in a sense, living beings, were they not? Therefore vital organs and the like were needed to keep them alive, much like a true person. They were empty shells in the fact that they had been devoid of emotions, simply going on without feeling.

The Savage Nymph threw her legs over her bed and rose up. As she was making her way to her open portal, she briefly wondered if a similar phenomenon had happened to the other members. Walking through, she figured there was only one way to find out.

* * *

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames stared up at the highest chair, which had belonged to the Superior in the other realm. Now, it was occupied. This was the same Superior, the same Xemnas, but he did not seem to appear angry or even display a hint of remorse that he, too, had been killed by the Keyblade Wielder, Sora. Instead, he looked as if he had a feeling of bliss upon him.

From his seat, Axel leaned forward to hear what Xemnas had to say.

"My Organization," he addressed, raising his arms. "It is with great joy that I find you here in this realm of darkness. This realm that not even the Keyblade Wielder himself can reach."

Many members, particularly the higher-ups and Saix, murmured greetings and concurrences.

Yet one question was nagging at the backs of all their minds. It was Demyx who voiced this inquire. "Superior?" he asked tentatively. "Did something happen to have us get our hearts back?"

Xemnas looked down upon the Melodious Nocturne, his orange eyes glittering with praise at the younger man's intelligent question. "I have a hypothesis," the Superior began. "Shortly before I fought the Keyblade Wielder, Kingdom Hearts was destroyed by my former mentor." He surveyed the intrigued gazes of his higher-ups before continuing. "Every single heart fell down to the City, and Nobody after Nobody swarmed to retrieve a heart and then some. In my battle against the heroes from the realm of light, the City was destroyed, along with all the Nobodies, who did not have a chance to escape, as the destruction was so devastating and unexpected."

Zexion murmured, "And so the Nobodies naturally winded up here, as well." He nodded to himself in understanding, his sharp mind already grasping the concept of where the Superior was headed with his hypothesis.

Xemnas went on. "And so many Heartless have been slain by Wielders that, for all we know, our hearts could have been sent to Kingdom Hearts before we had even established our home in the World That Never Was."

"Yes," Vexen breathed in agreement. "That would have made the hearts unable to come back out of Kingdom Hearts, since so many other hearts would have kept the individual one inside!"

The Superior nodded at the Chilly Academic. "And now that the Nobodies, with our hearts in some of them, reached this realm--"

"Our hearts automatically migrated to their true vessels," Luxord finished, flipping through his cards.

"Yes," Xemnas concluded, seating himself once more.

* * *

Axel walked through the silent hallways, no particular direction in mind. His ears alertly perked when he heard sharp clicks coming down from the direction he was heading in. His eyes narrowed to slits when he realized it was Larxene. Actual anger boiled inside Axel from when the woman had challenged him about his honor. _What does she know about honor?!_ he wondered vehemently. _SHE'S the one who turned her back on us and plotted a rebellion!_ Tightly clenching his fists to his sides, his jaw twitched with the hungry fantasy of literally beating a lesson of his own into her...

She strode onward, too deep in her own brooding thoughts to notice Axel in front of her, as she was also looking down. Larxene took inevitable notice when she felt hands clamp around her elbows and slam her into the wall next to her. She gasped audibly as the back of her head collided with the wall. She glared furiously at Axel, the pyro reflecting her anger.

"You didn't have to call me out back there earlier!" he snarled, referring to the meeting upon his arrival.

Larxene struggled violently in his iron grip. "You know that what I said about you is true!" she spat, now glaring defiantly at him. "You turned your back and betrayed us! You turned on us! On _me_!" she unwittingly finished.

The silence that ensued brought about an uneasy stirring in the pyro. Axel felt a feeling wrench inside him, a feeling that made him think back to the events at Castle Oblivion. His memory forced him to recall how Larxene had reacted upon discovering his double-agent act on her and Marluxia. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames stretched his eyes wide at Larxene's narrowed ones, which resembled chips of blue ice. A mental brick came at his mind as he remembered that it was_ him_ whom she had placed all her trust in. Axel began to tremble, unused to the feelings that were bombarding him now. Presently, he was like a child when it came to emotions, and reacted just like one now.

He slid down, still gripping her arms, and looked up at her through blurry eyes. "Larxene," he choked, tightening his hands on hers now. Shaking furiously, he nuzzled his wet face into her left hand, strangled sobs rocking his body as well. "I'm...," he hugged her knees tightly. "I'm..."_ I don't know_, he realized.

"Get up." Larxene's voice turned low and commanding, dripping with venom and completely lacking sympathy. Axel looked up at her through turmoil-filled eyes. "Get up," she repeated in the same tone. When Axel finally obeyed and shakily rose, she stared at him through unforgiving electric blue orbs.

"Larxene," he whispered, "I'm so sorry... I didn't..."

"You didn't _what_, Axel?" Larxene snapped. "You didn't put into consideration who you were betraying?! Whose hard-earned trust you were tossing away on a whim?!" Larxene awaited his predictable reaction.

Axel's eyes welled up with even more tears. "I...Oh, Larxene...!" he gasped raggedly. "Please forgive me! I find myself... I find myself..." he lowered his head in shame, unable to yet again find the proper word for the strange feeling tugging his heart.

"Could it be_ guilt, _Axel?" she challenged, her voice like sweet venom. Axel looked at her when he heard that. Suddenly he ran to her, trying to embrace her. Disgusted, Larxene shoved him away, causing him to stumble due to the surge of lightning she sent to accompany the movement. "_Don't_ touch me," she warned, her voice deadly and low, reminding Axel of a poisonous snake coiled to strike.

"Will you forgive me?" he repeated.

"No," she answered immediately. When Axel's eyes widened with spilt tears, she went on, "I'm not ready to forgive you. If you wish for my forgiveness and trust, you must redeem yourself to me."

"How?!" Axel wailed.

Larxene slapped him then. "Get yourself together!" she spat scornfully. "You act like such a child! Are you so immature that you cry every time you don't get something you want?! If you want to redeem yourself to me, you must find your means of redemption on your own!"

Her boots made sharp clicks that reverberated along the empty hallways as she took her leave, resuming her walk to her destination. Axel was left barely standing, leaning against the wall, holding his stinging cheek, which was slick with tears.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm-Hmm... What do you guys think about this one? If you guys think I made Axel out to be like a cry-baby in this chapter, keep in mind that his mentality is to be put into consideration. Axel isn't used to having a heart, and as such the emotions that fly at him for the first time are things he, well, isn't used to. Like a child, as I compared him to in this chapter, he will treat the emotion guilt as such when he realizes he isn't forgiven.**


	3. Ambivalence

He slept fitfully, twitching and muttering apologies in his dreams, which he could not recall when he awoke the next morning. He shot up with the icy, prickly feeling of fear still assaulting him, cold sweat dripping along his forehead. Panting, his wide eyes darted from one side of his room to the next, awaiting some possible enemy. When the silence still stretched on, Axel sighed raggedly before putting his face in his hands as he recalled yesterday's events.

Sometimes, Axel thought, it would be much better to forget. But where would one be if they could simply forget what they wanted to forget, and remember what they wanted to remember? Axel shook his head at his childish wish to forget; he was proving Larxene's statement, about him being an immature child. Slowly, he rose from his soft bed, seeing that there was no point in trying to sleep anymore.

Now, as he ran his hand through his hair in the shower, he leaned against the hot wall, steam covering his bathroom. "Larxene," he murmured sadly over and over again, recalling her words in his mind. He wanted so bad to make things right between them again; he wanted to be her trusted best friend again; he wanted her companionship; he wanted..._her._

Drawing a shaky breath, Axel finished his wash and emerged from the shower, wrapping a towel around his thin waist. "How?" he muttered aloud to himself.

* * *

"Words must be healed with words, Axel," Larxene growled to him. "Actions must be healed with actions. That is all I will tell you." The pyro had intercepted her in the Library, murmuring an apology to her, looking her straight in her eyes. Larxene secretly gave him a tiny scrap of credit for doing that, but it was nowhere near the beginning of his redemption. "You can apologize to me all you want, but until I see you actually proving your apologies, I won't listen." 

Axel's shoulders sagged, his chin sank to his chest, making his gaze meet the floor. The situation seemed hopeless, but he wanted her to trust him again, thus he trudged on in this whole thing. "I'm..." he stopped, realizing he was automatically attempting another apology. "Nevermind, Larxene. I understand. Can I... do anything for you...?"

"Yes," Larxene answered. "You can figure it out on your own. That's what I want you to do." She waited until Axel raised his head and looked at her before turning to dive deeper into the Library.

Axel could only stare at her disappearing form, rooted to the spot by guilt and anguish. His heart ached to weep, but he realized that crying was not going to make Larxene forgive him any faster.

If she would ever forgive him at all.

This thought scared the normally fearless Flurry Of Dancing Flames. Axel, the one who charged ravenously into battle; Axel, the one who purposefully provoked the wrath of members such as Saix and Xaldin; Axel, the one who bravely threw everything away to rescue his best friend Roxas.

What had that last part gotten him? It got him in this place, that's what it got him. Axel frowned ruefully at the thought, yet knew that deep in his heart and gut that he would not have things any other way. He had been a loyal friend to that boy to the end. Could he have said as much for Larxene? Could he have _done_ as much? Clenching his fists angrily, he walked through a portal to the City.

* * *

Larxene rested on the couch and leafed through her newly found book, deeply engrossed in the subject, when she heard a small throat clearing. Looking up sharply, expecting it to be Axel, she was vaguely surprised to find Zexion standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" she asked steadily. 

Zexion said nothing, only sat on the floor into a crouch next to her face. "No, not really," he sighed, sitting comfortably now. "Just wanted to see what you were up to." When Larxene gave a light rumble within her chest, the Cloaked Schemer turned his head sideways to her. "Heard your little talk with Axel," he whispered, knowing she would not take kindly to an unnecessarily raised voice while she was reading.

"Did you now?" Larxene said quietly in fake astonishment.

"Yes, and I must say you're giving him what he deserves. It's about time somebody gave him a hit to the head about his loyalty hoppings."

Larxene stiffened as he finished.

"Larxene?" Zexion asked with uncharacteristic concern; possibly a personality trait his Somebody had once been graced with.

"What, Zexion?" Larxene asked warily.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" His silver-blue eye glittered solemnly.

Larxene drew a shuddering breath, closing her book as well as her eyes. It seemed like an eternity before the Not-So-Savage Nymph replied quietly: "Yes. Yes, he did."

"And you refuse to forgive him?" Zexion prompted softly in a tone that Larxene found strangely comforting.

Nodding, she said, "I want to forgive him. So bad that it hurts. But I can't; not now, anyway. I have to see if I can trust him again. I want to see how far he will go to seek forgiveness. I want to see how far he will go to redeem himself." The way she was breaking down frightened her; did she really want to be able trust him this much? Had she really valued him as much as her heart said she did?

Her thoughts were confirmed when a small tear slid down her cheek.

"Larxene?" Zexion inquired, faintly alarmed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he wiped the tear away with a slender index finger. "Do you want to see if you can trust him?"

Larxene looked up at the young man whom she had realized was a friend. "More than anything," she murmured through glazed cerulean eyes.

"Watch his actions around you," Zexion explained calmly, "you'll know what to look for. Look at him; see if there is any desire for forgiveness or any want for redemption. And if he strives to prove himself to you, you'll know that eventually he will succeed."

Larxene nodded, wishing she could allow her tears to cascade down her cheeks, but her pride would not have it.

* * *

Idly traversing the desolate streets of the City, Axel purposely made his path cross into puddles, the splash echoing strangely among the many building walls. His ears perked at the sight of a lone Heartless, a Shadow to be precise. Axel's head tilted to the side, knowing that Shadows almost always traveled in groups. This one seemed to be alone, yet Axel knew the others to be hiding, lurking around in the mottled shadows somewhere. 

Yet, his shoulders remained relaxed; Heartless did not attack a heartless being unless provoked. Oh wait, he_ did_ have a heart now...

The Shadow looked as if it realized this as soon as Axel did. Countless Shadows leaped from the darkness with jaws agape to reveal jagged fangs, stopping at Axel's feet just before he summoned a fire wall, burning the ones closest to him. Dodging the Shadows that flew at him from behind, he turned in an agile fashion and swung his chakrams at the enemies, the weapons slicing through the dark creatures, which in turn evaporated into wisps of darkness.

A shrill and commanding whistle tore through the disrupted night air, stopping the Heartless in their tracks. A hooded figure walked steadily toward the wary creatures, the Shadows obediently calm and still. "Enough," a male voice told them quietly. "Be gone now."

The Heartless crawled along the ground and to the shadows once more. Axel calmly anticipated for the person to reveal himself. When the figure removed his hood, Axel spluttered, "Demyx?!"

The Melodious Nocturne blinked. "You act as if you didn't know I was here in this realm," he replied, a note a humor sprinkled in his voice.

"It's not that," Axel replied dryly. "It's the fact that you weren't acting like such a chickenshit for once."

To Demyx's credit, he didn't flinch. "At least I had enough of a conscious to come help you out when you needed it," he said quietly.

"I didn't need your help," Axel growled.

"True," Demyx conceded, "but you also didn't need to fight in the first place. They wouldn't have attacked you, you know. I saw what they did before you attacked them."

"Are you saying_ I_ started it?!"

Demyx nodded knowingly. "They sensed that you had a heart, and as such they went for you. _But_, seeing as you are still one of the dark, they stopped at your feet. In that split second you attacked them, and predictably they retaliated." His eyes glittered. Demyx, like everyone else, was like his element. On the surface he seemed like a shallow boy who had a cowardice streak that ran long. But going much deeper into his depths, one would be able to see his knowledge and understanding; his more serious personality. Water, indeed.

Axel bristled. "You don't have to sound patronizing!" he snarled, turning on his heel to swiftly walk through a portal, leaving behind a remorseful Demyx.

* * *

The knock on her door distracted the Nymph from her bedsheet wrenching. Letting go of her sheets, she called, "Come in." 

Slowly, the door opened, and from that action alone Larxene could tell it was Axel on the other side. When the pyro indeed walked in, he looked rather ruffled, as if he had just emerged from a fight of sorts. "Can I come in?" he asked slowly, looking about her room; anywhere, actually, except at her.

"You're already in," she answered testily.

Axel flinched at her tone. "Right. But I meant if I could...stay here a while with you? Please? I won't do anything..."

Larxene seemed to think hard on this decision, when her mind was screaming for him to stay with her. Taking a short breath, she responded.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: You know, Demyx is always running away from a kitten, you know. Every member has a personality that reflects their element. Xigbar: space. He's rather lofty and rarely takes things seriously. Xaldin: wind. One who goes about his own way of following orders. Vexen: ice. A cold personality, you can figure. Lexaeus: earth. level-headed and... well, down to earth. Zexion: illusions and limited shape-shifting. He has many masks of personalities, sneaky to one person, snarky with another, and a bit friendly and close to another. Saix: moon. One with a personality that seems to wane and wax like the moon itself. He'll be calm one time, irritable and snappy the next. Axel: fire. One who, like fire, needs to be nurtured and kept burning. But also one who leaps into things with an outgoing or explosive performance. Demyx: water. I explained this in the chapter. Luxord: time. Takes his time and thus has gathered strategic thinking and conduct. Marluxia: nature. He seems to be like a rose, a lily, a violet. But he also has the sides of that like deadly nightshade, and that his anger pierces like thorns and constricts like vines. Larxene: lightning. One who can instantaneously strike without warning, one who has deadly punishments for the luckless ones she has dazzled. Roxas: light. A shining one who breaks through others' hearts, Axel being an example.**


	4. Insecurity

Cautiously, Axel seated himself on the floor by the foot of her bed, careful not to be too close to her. After all, he figured that right now it was a privilege to be able to be in the same room as Larxene. _Her_ room, for that matter. He stared ahead quietly, screaming in his mind, longing to break the immense silence that had nested between them with twigs of hurt and leaves of betrayal on Axel's behalf.

"Why did you plot with Marluxia?" Axel asked suddenly.

The question that had flown out of the blue startled Larxene. "What?" she breathed.

"Why did you plot with Marluxia?" Axel repeated, adamant and steady.

"I...," Larxene stared at the side of his face. "Marluxia persuaded me," she confided quietly. "He said that Xemnas was becoming too deterred into his research, that Marluxia figured that he couldn't care less about his Organization anymore, particularly us: the neophytes. He said that I was the only one he wanted, because I was the only one he trusted." Her voice hardened here. "And like a true friend, I supported him because I saw from his view point. I responded to his trust and tried to help him out in his cause."

Axel winced and looked down, shame as well as Larxene's intense gaze scorching him.

Larxene hugged her knees to her chest and continued looking at the pyro. "Now it is my turn to ask you something." Before Axel could answer, she pressed, "Why did you betray us after you agreed to out plans?"

"I never said I'd join you," Axel retorted uneasily, shifting his position to look at her bravely.

"That doesn't matter," Larxene said tightly. "You still went along with us. You're the one who told me I could trust you! You told me that just before we entered Castle Oblivion!" Her voice had reached a higher level, yet not quite shouting.

Axel flinched again. "I...I simply followed Xemnas's orders to kill the traitors," he answered weakly.

"Oh?" Larxene challenged. "So if Sora hadn't been the one to kill me, _you'd_ have done the job?"

Axel's head raised sharply to meet her electric-blue gaze. "Larxene..."

"Answer me, dammit. Would you have killed me?"

"Back then, I probably would have...," he answered quietly.

"I see," Larxene replied curtly. "At least you were honest." Outside, she her body remained rigid and unmoving; inside, she was trembling violently in her heart and soul. He would have killed her? She supposed he would have, given that he had no heart back then, he would have used that as his chief defense.

Axel somehow sensed Larxene's raging emotions. He rose and came up to her, leaning forward slightly as a sign of submission, yet he was still able to see her eyes, which were swirling like hurricanes, displaying her intense feelings toward him. Feelings he somehow_ knew_ to be hurt, sorrow, and...longing? He must have imagined it, but nonetheless he took her in his arms and hugged her tenderly.

Larxene gasped as she felt his sudden warm embrace. The Nymph's eyes stretched wide as she felt her own heat creep into her ears and cheeks. As much as she knew Axel's innocent intentions, she was not ready for this; she whipped out an arm and shoved Axel away. Shaking her head at the hurt man, she whispered, "No," in a voice that held no command.

Axel looked at her through smoldering eyes. "I understand."

"You understand?" Larxene spat, suddenly scornful again. "What, dare I ask, is it that you understand?"

Axel sat on the very edge of her bed. "Why you reacted the way you did," he explained cautiously. "I was walking through the City earlier, and I began thinking of you randomly. And now that you just pushed me away, I now know that what I had only thought was true." He looked at her.

"And what is that?" she prompted, her eyes narrowing.

"That the reason you act the way you do is because you are insecure."

"Excuse me?!" Larxene was about to strike him, but Axel held up a hand to her.

"Grant me the opportunity to finish," he beseeched. "I realize that the reason that you are as sadistic and negative as you are is because you have the desire to dominate; to let others know that just because you are practically the lowest in rank doesn't mean you are one who is weak and can be taken advantage of. You want to show that the other members can't just walk all over you."

Larxene became frightfully mesmerized.

"To top that bit off, you're the only female member," Axel went on. "And because of that, you feel the need to protect and stand your ground even more strongly. But you still wonder if one day that will not be enough; that someday someone will trample you to the ground."

Shivering, Larxene waited for more.

Axel took a deep breath. Going on, he went, "Thus you mocked everyone and trusted no one. Most likely you still do. But in our life as Nobodies in the realm of the living, you finally decided to put your trust in the one person you felt comfortable around: me." The pyromaniac looked down. Regaining his composure, he gazed straight into Larxene's eyes again. "So when I betrayed you, you felt even more insecure because I hurt you the way I did. You no longer felt that you could truly trust another male, much less any_one_."

The way Axel looked at her told Larxene that he wasn't trying to be smug, arrogant, or anything of the like for figuring her out the way he had. "And now," Axel breathed evenly, "I realize why I had hurt you so bad that day." He reached for her slender hand, and when he had cupped it he brought it to his lips. He did not kiss it; rather, he simply pressed his lips to her gloveless hand. His eyes glittered with the desire for forgiveness, but he knew he would have to do so much more before Larxene would even _begin_ to consider it.

"You fool," Larxene insulted through a choked throat, her eyes glazing over for the second time that day.

"I know I am," Axel murmured, looking up to her. "I was a fool to betray your trust. I was a fool to hurt you. I want to prove to you that I am worthy of regaining your trust. I'll show you."

"Axel..." The conviction she had heard in the Flurry Of Dancing Flames's voice made her own choke with suppressed sobs. She realized she would not be able to hold them in any longer, her resolve ebbing away. "You need to go," she choked, rising. Axel looked up at her, wanting to do the opposite, to stay and comfort her in her obvious time of need. "Go," she choked again, fighting with her last scrap of mental resolve to keep her weeping at bay.

"I can't," he responded. "Not when I'm seeing you like this." He stared up at her through concerned emerald eyes that also glinted with worry.

"Dammit!" Larxene screeched, her eyes hot and blurry. _"Can't you just listen and leave me alone when I tell you?!" _

Axel indeed rose, but instead of heading for the door, he went to Larxene. Before the Nymph could yell at him again, he took her in his arms again, rubbing her back with one hand, the other stroking her blond hair that was like silk. "I'm here, I'm here," he murmured gently.

Larxene's willpower to resist was obliterated then and there. She finally broke down and sobbed uncontrollably in his strong arms, her body racked by violent trembles. She clung to his chest and she sobbed into the space between his neck and shoulder. Larxene herself was surprised at her own behavior, but she realized that it was to be expected; Axel had pointed out and explained her chief fault: insecurity.

Larxene's shoulders shook up and down as she continued crying, the tears dampening Axel's coat. Axel cooed gently to her, careful not to patronize, as he held her there, time slipping away from them both as the pyro gave her the comfort and sense of security he knew she so desperately needed.

* * *

**A/N: I do see Larxene as an insecure woman. People aren't bitchy for nothing. It can be traced through proper insight and understanding, really. But anyway, it does NOT end here! I still plan on taking this further.**


	5. The Pool Of Sight

"I'll watch you tonight," he persuaded quietly.

"You don't need to do that, Axel."

"No, really," Axel pleaded. "You can go to sleep. You need it." He watched as she made her way under her bedsheets, curling into a tight ball; Axel wondered if she had any thicker covers, but resisted in asking.

Her eyes flashed as she looked at him. What did he see? Fear? Distrust? Alertness? Whatever it was, it disappeared instantly, to be replaced with something else. "Please, Axel," she murmured. "I need to be able to...to...," she trailed off wispily, unable to finish. _I need to be able to trust you again. _But she did not know the reason for this need, and that puzzled her.

It was as if the pyro had picked up on her thoughts. Nodding solemnly, he soothed, "I'll show you."

* * *

Axel leaned against the wall and next to her bedside dresser, his hip pressing into the sharp corner. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, but didn't want her to think he was trying to get _too_ close. He watched her steadily sleeping form, an air of uneasiness about the woman. He noticed a sudden twitch now and then from her, and now a strangled whimper that sent chills of worry down Axel's spine. 

Leaning over to her, he noticed that she began shivering faintly; he bit his bottom lip, wondering what to do. Axel yearned to crawl into bed with her and keep her warm, but he knew Larxene would not take kindly to the innocuous act. Not one bit. An idea came, in which he settled to heating his hand with warmth. He gently ran his hand along her slim body, noticing that this action was a stimulant, for Larxene exhaled, soft and audible, in her sleep while her shivering ceased. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames smiled to himself as he traced the length of her body up and down, heating her body.

What he failed to realize was that one with insecurity issues as big as Larxene's usually turned out to be a light sleeper...

A clawed hand whipped out in a flash like lightning and sent Axel reeling backwards, the pyro crying out in pain. He stared through one eye at the paranoid Nymph, whose eyes were wide and alight with a sort of distress. "Axel?!" she yelped. "What were you doing to me?!"

"When you say it like that," Axel muttered, "it sounds like I tried to rape you or something." When her eyes glittered, he explained, "I wasn't trying to do anything to harm you! You were cold! So I...wanted to... keep you...warm..."

Larxene's anger was still bubbling, but Axel's defense seemed credible to her for some reason; she was feeling strange at the fact that she actually believed him. "Right," she breathed, her shoulders descending from their hostile height. Somehow she could not bring herself to apologize, though.

"Don't apologize," Axel cut in, startling Larxene in more ways than one. "I don't deserve those yet," he said, looking away from her.

"Axel," Larxene began, "even_ you_ deserve to be apologized to if you need to be. It's what's right." She looked at his face, knowing her eyes were piercing him enough to eventually make him look at her again. When he did, she was amazed at the amount of bitter self-loathing in them. "Tell me," Larxene's voice was uncharacteristically soft, "why are you so angry with yourself?"

Axel's eyes still swam as his lips parted to give her, "It's not just this. It's all I've done. I've never truly established my loyalties and trust. And when you put your trust in me, I destroy it, probably because I didn't do the same to you or anyone else. And then there's Roxas..." He trailed off, images of the young boy flashing through his mind. "I felt this strong need to protect him, to shield him from harm's way."

Larxene could barely grasp where he was headed with this, but nonetheless her ears strained to catch his voice and possibly his meaning.

"I could never figure out why, though," Axel breathed, looking at Larxene's slender hands and her delicate fingers. "But maybe, in a sick way, it was secretly because I wanted to make up for what I did to you in Castle Oblivion. To protect the one who also placed his trust in me as well. I don't know..." Axel craned his head back now, exposing his neck to the Savage Nymph. "But I do know this: that by befriending Roxas the way I did, I learned the true meaning of loyalty and friendship." Axel grew bold at that moment, for he sat down across from her, and gingerly lifted Larxene's hand and made it cup his cheek. Raising his star-bright emerald eyes to Larxene's ocean-deep blue orbs, he murmured, "I want to show you what I've learned. I want to be your friend again." He slid his hand down, and to his amazement and secret jubilations, Larxene did not pull her hand away; her warm, gloveless hand rested on Axel's cheek, her thumb tracing the black, diamond-like marking below his eye.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Larxene questioned.

Axel nodded without much hesitation.

Retreating from its comfortable spot, Larxene's hand came to her thigh. She rose silently, striding forward a few steps before murmuring quietly to Axel, "Meet me by the meeting chamber in one hour." With that parting instruction, Larxene dismissed Axel with a commanding look the Flurry Of Dancing Flames instantly understood.

* * *

"Are you ready?" she prompted as Axel came up to her, perplexed at what Larxene was planning to do. He decided that now was a good time for deductive reasoning; well, Larxene had asked if he missed Roxas, and when he confirmed that he did, she told him suddenly to meet her here. His heart leaped: was Roxas here somehow? Did Larxene plan on taking Axel to the boy? 

"I'm ready," he concurred humbly, though inside he was quivering with anticipation at the though of seeing his best friend again.

A swirling vortex tore open in front of Larxene with such unexpectedness that it almost startled Axel. She motioned for him to follow; when he nodded, she walked through, knowing he was close behind.

Axel came through the other side, emerging into a glowing yet pitch-black zone that resembled Betwixt and Between, but far more shadier and with one other major difference: in what would be the center, there lay a sandy oasis with a sort of silvery pool in the middle of the dark sand. Larxene beckoned for him to follow her as she made her way toward the place. Kneeling beside the edge now, Axel beside her, she explained, "This is the Pool Of Sight. It allows us to look in on the realm of the living. But that is _all_ we can do: watch. All you have to do is specify the one you wish to see, and the Pool will show you the person. Simply place your finger into the pool, and say the name, and the Pool will pick up on your being and automatically know who you're talking about."

Axel absorbed the knowledge hungrily; he was grateful at a chance of at least_ seeing_ Roxas, even if there was no way for him to communicate to him. Gently sliding his finger into the icy water, ripples rolling into all directions, he closed his eyes and uttered: "Roxas."

He opened his eyes and retracted his wet finger, and Axel saw the pool shudder and shimmer before he noticed an image forming. The milky image cleared to reveal a scene, clear as crystal, of glittering sands and a sparkling ocean, skies as blue as a Paradise. His eyes ravenously roved over the display of Destiny Islands, stopping dead when Axel caught a group of five all sprawled out on the sand. His heart leaped with joy when he easily spotted Roxas, lying between Sora and Namine, hands clasped in both friends. Even though a Nobody can become one with its Somebody, it can still roam about freely without its other, the only difference being that it can now feel.

"Roxas," Axel murmured, instinctively reaching out into the Pool.

"No, don't!"

Larxene's warning came a millisecond too late as Axel's hand came in contact with the image-displaying anomaly. Instantly the Pool shimmered once more, this time reverting back to a silver puddle. Axel cocked his head to the side in confusion, anxiety clawing at his heart. He tried to summon the image again, but the Pool refused to conjure.

"If you touch the Pool again while it's conjuring," Larxene explained patiently, "it'll disrupt the image, and the Pool will be out of commission for a little bit. For how long depends on how it was touched. Since your touch wasn't with violent intention, it should be able to conjure an image soon. Give it a day or two. But from now on, simply dab it with your finger, and it'll take more kindly to that, so to speak."

Axel sighed. "At least I know he's happy. And now he's whole."

"No, he isn't."

Axel's head snapped to the direction of the Savage Nymph. "What do you mean...?"

"Almost everyone is born incomplete," Larxene explained. "Even though they have a mind, soul, and heart, they are still incomplete. But, over time, they usually find a phenomenon that will make them complete, make them whole."

"What's that?" Axel inquired, mesmerized.

"It's a thing called true love." Larxene's eyes drooped closed for a second before reopening them again to continue. "Haven't you seen how Sora strived so hard to regain his friend Kairi? That girl was destined to be his true love; they made each other feel complete. Their hearts knew they would not feel right until they were reunited. But I guess Roxas _is_ whole: he has Namine.

True love is when two incomplete beings become one," Larxene finished.

Something inside Axel fluttered open and took flight at that moment. "Larxene...," he began uncertainly. When her eyes flicked to meet his, he found himself unable to speak. "...Nothing..."

Larxene rose then, motioning with her fingers for Axel to stand up as well. "We should be getting back now," she suggested quietly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at her explanation on true love. Really, she did not know where this had come from, all she knew was that what she said was true...

* * *

**A/N: In a realm like there's, it _is_ possible to be able to look in on the living the way Axel and Larxene did. It has to do with the laws of physics in a realm, though.**


	6. Indecision

Zexion leafed noiselessly through his thick book, hoping to ease his sheer boredom. His nose quivered, however, when an approaching scent caught his attention: a subtle scent, yet somehow soft and cool... addicting... and somehow it reminded him of... lightning.

"Larxene," he greeted quietly when the woman indeed walked through his threshold, closing the door behind her with a soft click. He watched her as she made her way through his room and seated herself on one of his velvet armchairs. "How go things?" he conversed, seeing that Larxene was making no attempt to explain herself.

Larxene shrugged absently, her eyes showing a sort of blankness about them; one that was oddly intelligent in the fact that she wasn't simply staring off into space. When she heard Zexion snap his fingers in her direction, Larxene snapped back to reality. "Hmm? Oh, nothing important, Zexion, I'm afraid. I just...needed a place to relax."

"I see," Zexion murmured as the Cloaked Schemer took a seat on the armrest of the chair Larxene was sitting in. "Anything in particular you wish to talk about?"

"You yearn for the days when we would talk for hours on subjects hardly any of the other members could follow?" Larxene looked to the side at him, her eyes twinkling with mild amusement. Sighing, she slumped in the chair. "Well, my friend, the only thing that has happened that could be even mildly interesting happened a few days ago."

"And what was that?" Zexion purred, slipping off the armrest to walk toward a thick chest near his bed. Coming back with a blanket and offering it to Larxene, he waited until the Nymph had made herself comfortable again.

"I showed Axel the Pool Of Sight." Larxene stared into the fire Zexion began kindling in his fireplace in front of her.

"Is that so?" Zexion said as a prompt for her to go on. Coming back to his roost on the armrest, he listened intently as Larxene relayed the events of that day, never missing a detail. Larxene even told her friend about what she had told Axel about true love, much to Zexion's mild surprise. "Not to sound rude," Zexion started after Larxene finished, "but why would you talk about true love? To Axel?"

Larxene hugged her knees under the blanket. "I don't know, that's the thing. The knowledge just seemed to appear in my mind, and I felt compelled to tell him about it." Shaking her head, the antenna-like bangs swishing, Larxene stared deeper into the fire, trying to fathom the ambivalent element. "Funny how fire can work," she muttered darkly. "It can shelter you with its warmth, protect you even. But it can also turn on you and burn with a painful intensity."

"What fire doesn't burn, it hardens," Zexion offered. "But also keep in mind that fire needs to be nurtured in order to keep burning for the one it is to care for and protect. If neglected or even rejected it can flicker and die out."

For some reason Larxene felt a cold shiver creep up her spine; both companions knew that it was not just the fire in front of them that they were talking about...

"Go to him."

"I can't!" Larxene nearly wailed. "I know he wants to prove himself to me, but I just... I just...!" She wrung her hands in her blond hair as she contemplated on why her feelings were raging with such conflict and confusion. Her eyes widened as she realized that she yearned for his loyalty; she desired his friendship; she _needed_ his company right now. Larxene rubbed her closed eyes in a sort of exhaustion; why was she feeling this way? It confused her, but at the same time she knew that in her heart of hearts the answer was there, but when the Nymph tried to reach for it, it scuttled away like a skittish mouse.

* * *

"Larxene?" he spoke her name softly, hoping not to disturb the woman too bad as he observed her reposing form on the bed. When she stirred sluggishly, Axel cleared his throat to speed up her waking. 

"Axel...?" she murmured in confusion. Larxene rose on her hands and knees, the bed sheet still cloaking her body. "What do you want?" her tone instinctively turned abrasive, earning her a flicker of doubt in Axel's eyes.

"It's nothing important," Axel responded, shifting uncomfortably from his spot underneath the threshold. "I just wanted to know if you wanted some company, but I realized you were sleeping, so...sorry for disturbing you..." He turned, prepared to leave, when he heard Larxene wrap herself in her Organization coat, coming toward him.

"I'm not tired," Larxene explained calmly, coming beside him. "I'm just going to grab something to eat."

"May I join you?" he asked tentatively.

"Axel," Larxene began coldly, "the dining hall is a place where you don't need permission to go to, you know." Zipping up her coat now, the fabric clinging to her torso, she walked down the hallway, her coat swishing around her legs, her boots clicking loudly each time they hit the marble floor.

Axel ran and caught up to her easily enough. "I mean," he explained, "I wanted to know if I could eat with _you_..."

Larxene knew from the beginning that that was what the pyro meant, but she had wanted to hear him say it directly to her the way he just did. "I suppose you can," she answered modestly, though inside her heart felt heated and content.

* * *

Larxene's feeling, however, evaporated like dew in the morning when she realized that going to the dining hall was a bad idea. 

It started when Saix, the only one there besides Demyx, growled to Axel from a few feet away, "What do you want, traitor?"

Axel stiffened. "I have as much a right to be here as you, Saix," Axel retorted quietly, though audible enough for the Luna Diviner to hear him. "Don't start stirring up shit like you always do."

Saix's upper lip curled in the beginnings of a snarl. "At least_ I_ wasn't the one causing it!"

Stepping up, he paced around Axel in the mutual ritual of an Organization brawl. Axel knew that if he backed down, Saix would gloat about the pyro being a traitorous coward. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames only had to circle Saix to accept the challenge, like circling tigers preparing for fierce combat. He stepped forward.

Axel stopped short, however, when Larxene spoke up sharply, "Axel, as he said, has as much a right to stay here as you or me, Saix."

"Oh?" Saix continued to circle the two, as the Savage Nymph was beside Axel. "And yet a bit over a week ago, you wanted to rip him apart. Why change your attitude toward him now?"

Larxene allowed bits of lightning to hold her hands. "You choose to dig up old conflicts right when all is just fine now. Let it be, Saix, for even though he has yet to redeem himself, he should be given the chance to."

Axel stared at her gratefully; his heart sank, however, when Larxene began to circle Saix. The Luna Diviner grinned like a savage wolf as he picked up his pace, Larxene mirroring his movements. "Step away, Axel," Larxene ordered as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, that he was preparing to come to her aid. "Two on one like this is not right. Let this be."

"I don't need you to fight my battles!" Axel retorted desperately, leaping onto a nearby table that stretched across the length of the hall.

"In a way, it is my fight as well," Larxene shot back, never taking her eyes off of her blue-haired opponent.

Saix eyed her with equal intensity; Larxene flexed her fingers, deadly kunai knives materializing obediently in-between her fingers. Saix did not, however, summon his claymore, and Larxene was forced to retract her weapons into her being: once again, it would not be a fair fight if she fought with weapons and he did not. It was now to be a fight on brute strength alone, since this world no longer had a moon to give Saix power.

They lunged, as was both their customs, without warning, and the air's tension broke with the fierce, bloody sounds of savage battle.

* * *

**A/N: I still believe that they have a sense of honor, even though the game portrays the Organization the way it does. And another thing, I figured since they're already, in a way, dead, there would be no real need for them to have a Kingdom Hearts.**


	7. Verdict

Larxene swung a clawed swipe at Saix's face, but the Luna Diviner gripped her wrist and kicked her mercilessly in her stomach repeatedly. Larxene gagged but used her free hand to tear off her glove with her teeth. When her hand was stripped of the fabric, she swiped once more, but this time at Saix's throat, her sharp fingernails tearing at skin. Blood gathered feebly to the torn skin, turning it a rosy red. Letting go of her wrist, Saix aimed one last brutal kick to her stomach, sending her staggering back.

Larxene charged toward her opponent, stopping short this time and swerving to her left when Saix lunged toward her. The Savage Nymph bowled into his side, earning a grunt from Saix, who turned and whipped a swinging punch where her head had been a split second ago. She had ducked, and now Larxene took advantage of his split second opening to strike upward with blinding swiftness, clawing along his face before jumping back and charging at him again. When she aimed a kick upward to his chin, she threw another kick which impacted to his stomach. Saix staggered back but looked up, his golden eyes glittering with beastly ferocity.

He ran forward with inhuman speed and grabbed Larxene by her neck and flung her like a rag doll across a table, her body sliding a quarter down the length. Leaping back up, Larxene bounded forward and locked hands with Saix, the two pushing against the force of the other to push them down. Larxene pushed her torso forward as she flipped her hands around with extreme speed, twisting Saix's arms and hands. She smiled sadistically when her opponent snarled and cried out in pain. She ceased his screamings when she whipped her hands away and barreled a kick into Saix's face, sending him sprawling to the floor, blood flowing from his split lip.

He rose up and charged at her again, and soon they were once again a tangle of limbs, with punches, swipes, kicks, and lunges everywhere. Larxene had taken many more blows from Saix than he had from her, but she could tell that he was becoming frustrated as she wiped her bloody lip, blood leaking from a rip over her eyebrow and into her left eye.

Roaring, Saix charged forward and feigned a swinging punch to Larxene's face. He allowed a split-second grin to curl his lips before seizing her slender neck ruthlessly. Larxene gagged as he lifted her in the air, prepared to crush her windpipe.

Axel stared, wide-eyed, at the woman. He knew that the average windpipe took 8-10 seconds to crush, suffocating the person and killing them. What would happed to Larxene if she died? He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again for some strange reason. Yet, he teetered on the edge of madness as he recalled Larxene's strict instructions on not interfering.

Before he could cry out her name, a sharp nudge from behind startled him. Demyx was by his side, worried as he looked at the scene. "Go to her!" he shouted. "Save her!"

Axel did not hesitate; he flew forward with breakneck speed as he leaped at Saix's arm, biting down on it with all his might. Saix roared painfully and dropped Larxene, who lay gasping raggedly for air. Axel immediately let go and dropped to Larxene's side, scooping her up. He turned, with Larxene in his arms, and found Saix looming over them with savagery dancing in his lit eyes. When he charged, Axel was surprised to find the Luna Diviner slip to the side, hitting the ground painfully. He lay there now, unconscious.

Before Axel could contemplate on the Luna Diviner's sudden clumsiness, Demyx ran forward and slid down to the pair. "You alright?!" he quipped fearfully; it had been the Melodious Nocturne who had caused Saix to slip, summoning his water to slide underneath the Berserker's feet. "Axel!" the younger man whimpered.

"What?!" Axel looked down at Larxene, and was struck with a bolt of fear when he saw her eyes closed, a blank expression etched on her face.

* * *

She could hear voices...three to be exact. All of them, she knew, belonged to males. She recognized the voices of Zexion, Demyx, and...Axel. 

"She'll be fine," Zexion assuaged his companions. "She just needs to rest."

"If you say so...," Demyx trailed off; she could hear him fidgeting around, his boots providing the noise.

"Believe me when I say that she'll be fine, Demyx," Zexion persuaded patiently.

Axel spoke now, the sound of his voice carrying the most worry of the three, "I'll watch her, if that's fine."

Zexion sighed. "If I said no, you'd stay with her regardless. Fine, go ahead and watch her, but be careful if you take her to her room."

The door closed, and Larxene was soon conscious of someone sitting on the edge of the bed she was lying on. "Please be okay," Axel murmured tenderly.

Maybe it was the warmth in his voice; maybe it was the growing need to tell him she was alright; maybe she just wanted to see him. Whatever the reason, Larxene opened her eyes and made an effort to rise up. Axel gave a start and slid off the bed to come to her side, concern that was becoming characteristic watering his eyes. He gently sat her up, but Larxene cried out in pain, making Axel flinch and squeeze her hand.

"What hurts?" he prompted with faint urgency.

Larxene shook her head, but the pain seizing her back intensified. She leaned forward and gripped her arms, panting from the pain firing up her wounds.

"Larxene?!"

"It... It's nothing," Larxene panted heavily, hoping to deter the man from her pain. It proved to be futile, though, for Axel sat next to her, his thigh rubbing hers, and took her gently in his arms.

"Where does it hurt?" he murmured softly into her ear. When Larxene sighed, he pressed on, "Please. I want to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"My body's just sore, Axel," Larxene explained. "I'm-" she nearly cried out again, but she caught herself in time to gasp when a muscle in her stomach seemed to contract. Holding her stomach, she groaned quietly, unable to restrain the noise. Perhaps the kicks she had recieved there were finally starting to make her stomach act up.

"Hey," Axel asked, trying to hold on to her still, "you okay? You're acting like you have to throw up or something."

"N-No, I'm...I'm fine," Larxene gasped out, trying to sit up properly. The Nymph found herself sitting against Axel's chest, her back along his stomach; he had positioned them both so that now Axel was hugging Larxene from behind, his legs brushing hers. "Axel," she breathed worriedly, "I'm fine. Just...a little in pain." She bit her lip as she confessed her state to him; but Larxene somehow felt that she could talk to him. Again.

"Do you want me to do anything?" he asked, a note of sincerity making its way into his voice. "Or do you just want me to keep holding you?"

"I don't...want to feel so needy, Axel," Larxene murmured. "So stop sounding as if I am." When she felt Axel's arms beginning to slack from around her, she felt a sudden icy dread that he would leave her. "Axel, don't." The words were out before she could stop them from escaping her lips.

"I wasn't planning on leaving," Axel told her. "But it's nice to know you want me here." His comment held no humor in it, and Larxene found herself taking a sigh of relief. "Larxene?" he began, and when Larxene gave a soft grunt, he said, "Back there, when you and Saix were fighting, I ached to come to your aid. So much that it hurt. But I knew you would never forgive me if I interfered. But when I saw you about to be killed, I knew that you never forgiving me was far more better than you dying."

Larxene looked up at him. "I suppose," she breathed, "that it's not a bad thing to respect the wishes of others, but then again, it's not a bad thing to _overrule_ those wishes sometimes."

"Yeah...," Axel breathed humbly.

"Axel," Larxene said steadily. When Axel's gaze met hers, she stated, "You still don't know whether or not I forgive you. Do you wish to know?"

"More than anything else in all the worlds," Axel answered, desperate for her verdict. Truth be told, he honestly did not know what kind of answer he would get. What made him so worried was the fact that he had indeed gone against her wishes and interfered in her fight, and Larxene was one who did not forgive so easily.

Larxene did not answer for a while, only placed her head against his chest. She no longer felt in pain as her body seemed to greedily absorb his warmth, yearning for him. Her lips parted slowly and she said:

"I forgive you."

Axel's heart soared as he embraced his friend with gentle strength, feeling his eyes grow hot with emotion. "Thank you so much," he murmured against her hair. "You don't know how much I needed for you to forgive me. I want to be your friend again. Am I?" He looked down hopefully at her.

"Of course you are," she spoke just as soft, aware that her arms were wrapping themselves around Axel seemingly of their own will. Or maybe, it really was herself hugging him back, she just didn't wish to fathom why she felt this way.

Larxene didn't want to fathom why she felt this way _toward him_.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, at last she finally forgives him! If they seem out of character, keep in mind that they have thier hearts back now. And as such their personalities may now shift between that of their Somebody and their Nobody traits, until they finally blend together. Becuase hey, if they were still the same but with emotions, then what the hell was the whole purpose of getting their hearts back?**


	8. Traverse Town

_"I forgive you."_

The words rolled around in Axel's head numerous times until he had lost count altogether as he lie on his bed. It had been nearly a day since Larxene had forgiven him. He smiled a genuine smile, the play on his lips carrying that of peaceful bliss. His heart felt like it would take off in flight whenever he replayed Larxene's words. However, when he simply thought of Larxene, his heart felt smothered with suppressed feelings Axel couldn't quite put his finger on.

Swinging his legs off the bed, Axel sought to clear his head. He wondered if Larxene was feeling fit enough to take a trip with him somewhere.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Marluxia prompted gently as he sat himself on her bed. "Zexion told me about your little brawl with Saix." 

Larxene looked to her brotherly companion. "I wouldn't call it a 'brawl', Marluxia," she drawled lazily. "It was more of a spat, really." She preferred her term for petty fight to Marluxia's word, anyway. "Marluxia?" she prodded uneasily, aware that she could confide in her friend, but felt she was treading into a tense subject. When Marluxia looked at her, deep blue eyes attentive and open, she went forward with her question. "What do you think of Axel now...?"

Immediately and instinctively Marluxia tensed, yet his body relaxed forcefully. Taking a deep breath, he stated: "Like you, I believe he has a right to be here as much as we ourselves do, though some -like Saix and maybe Vexen- may not see it like that."

"But do you still bear a grudge against him?" Larxene asked, both of them knowing that this was her main question.

Marluxia closed his eyes and thought for what seemed like a long time. Reopening his eyes, he stared straight ahead while answering. "What is done in that life is done already. We are fine now, sister, and that is why I do not bear a grudge against Axel for betraying us. However," he added with a hint of a growl, "I _do_ bear a grudge against him for hurting you the way I know he did."

"Marluxia, don't," Larxene spoke worriedly, fearing that the Graceful Assassin would seek to sate his revenge. Before Marluxia could open his mouth to object, Larxene intervened by explaining, "Please! He has already redeemed himself to me! _He saved my life! _I wouldn't be here if Axel hadn't saved me when Saix was trying to strangle me! If you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at Saix, not Axel!" Her electric-blue eyes struck Marluxia's deep-blue ones, beseeching him not to harm Axel in any way.

"Why do you wish for me to not harm Axel?" Marluxia asked curiously, with an obvious dose of suspicion.

Larxene felt her limbs freeze; by asking that, Marluxia had unearthed a question Larxene had sort of hoped would stay buried until she felt ready to answer it. "I...," she trailed off, the words sticking to her throat like burrs. There was an itching, burning sensation writhing inside her. The feeling was something that was...unpleasant? No, the proper word, Larxene figured, would be something along the lines of discomfort. She coughed to distract herself from her thoughts; Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not feeling well?" he inquired quietly, lifting a gentle hand in the air between himself and Larxene.

Lightly brushing the hand away, Larxene murmured, "Don't, Marluxia."

Before Marluxia could voice his thoughts, a knock on Larxene's door sounded, the light pounding disturbing the ever so delicate quiet that had settled now. When Larxene gave permission for the stranger to enter, it turned out to be Axel on the other side. The Nymph nearly jumped out of her skin upon seeing the pyro, who looked a bit sheepish. He smiled quickly when he saw her, and as he proceeded to approach her, Axel stiffened when he noticed Marluxia. Nevertheless, Axel went on resolutely and sat next to Larxene on her other side, Marluxia occupying the opposite.

"Can I speak to her, Marluxia?" Axel asked with a discreet edge to his voice. _"Alone?"_

Marluxia nearly bristled, but when Larxene gave him a look, the Graceful Assassin left via portal, albeit rather grudgingly.

When he had completely left, Larxene turned to Axel. "Need something?" she prompted cordially.

Axel smiled: he knew that if Larxene wasn't in any mood to talk to him, her tone would have been an abrasive "What do you want?". Shrugging now, he began with "How are you...?"

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Just fine." Taking a small breath, she confessed, "A little sore, but that's all."

Axel shyly rubbed her shoulder; when she relaxed her muscles, Axel felt bold enough to talk about why he had come in the first place. "Do you...ah... I mean...well...," he nervously scratched the back of his head, the speech caught in his throat.

"What do you want, Axel?" Larxene asked, but for once, and surprisingly, there was no exasperation or any negativity in her voice.

"Do you want to come with me somewhere?" Axel quickly asked before his nerves failed him.

"I...I...," It was Larxene's turn to be speechless now; she really didn't know what to say. Though when she started thinking about it, she found that being in his company sounded...all right. "Where to?" she asked in a neutral manner.

Axel shrugged. "Somewhere where it's... I don't know... How about...? Here," he sat up, opening a portal. "How about I just take you?" He waited, looking at her indecisive face. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, his emerald eyes for once unreadable.

Larxene gazed back at him with equal unfathomable veils. Could she? Simply because she forgave him did not mean that she could trust him again, could it? Yet, somewhere in Larxene's heart, she already knew the obvious answer to that, and even more...

"I trust you."

* * *

The town that was bathed in eternal night lay quiet with its sleeping denizens, unaware of the male and female who had just walked through a vortex and into its sheltered depths. The street lamps cast a warm glow in the First District, but the rest of the small sources of light -belonging to several stores- were put out for the next few hours. Glittering stars above seemed to appear so much farther away than they already were, little jewels dotting the inky forever-night sky. 

"Traverse Town," Larxene stated, more than questioned, lightly.

"I thought about maybe going to Twilight Town," Axel rumbled next to her as he looked at the street lamps, "but it seemed too...out of place at this moment."

"You made a wise decision," Larxene praised with a laugh. "I always prefer the night over the twilight."

The duo walked on through the silent town, passing the gates, going into the more favorable Second District. Axel followed Larxene as she made her way to the side where the hotels nested, keeping pace with her every step of the way now. More than once their shoulders brushed, but neither seemed to mind. When Larxene reached an alley, the small space littered with broken fire escapes and dumpsters, the Nymph sighed euphorically.

"I love exploring places with that urbanized feel to them, you know," she spoke softly, her tone warm and open. "I don't know what it is about them, I just seem..._drawn_ to them." Walking forward at a swift pace, Larxene resembled a stealthy panther as she leaped gracefully onto a fire escape ladder, the sturdy thing managing to hold her weight. Climbing effortlessly toward the top, she looked down to see Axel staring up at her, intrigued. "Come up, stupid," she encouraged.

Axel smiled sardonically as he climbed the ladder, making it up easily enough. "Not too clumsy, I hope?" he joked, chuckling.

Not responding, Larxene only grunted lightly before climbing onto an open window, using the windowsill as a sort of stand, lifting herself onto the next adjacent to it. Climbing onto yet another one, she made it to the rooftop. The Savage Nymph waited, until she heard Axel scrambling onto the roof now. "You need to distribute your weight so that you can not only make less noise," Larxene offered, "but also keep control of your balance."

"I'll keep that in mind," Axel replied as he came up to her, smiling. His heart seemed to swell at the sight of her, even though they had only been apart for a minute or two.

Larxene beckoned to him with two of her fingers. "We're going to play a little game," she stated, her cerulean eyes sparked with mild excitement and mischief.

Axel raised a red eyebrow. "What kind?"

Larxene jabbed the soft space between his chest and arm. "You're it," she called softly before leaping over to the next rooftop.

* * *

**A/N: I managed to fit this in for you all before turning to bed. Ah, the urban places have always attracted me. They're...different, so to speak... ****And anyways, I used Traverse Town because it's so overlooked; people tend to lean toward Twilight Town a lot. No offense to any out there.**


	9. Jealousy

It took a second or two for Axel to react; when he did, he sailed over to the next roof in playful pursuit of Larxene. The task of tagging her would not be easy; Larxene was, after all, the swiftest member in the Organization. Yet Axel took this as a challenge, but more so just a game. Smiling, he picked up speed as Larxene swerved to her right and leaped over to a hotel roof three feet or so below her. Cat-like, Axel jumped and landed a few feet behind Larxene, continuing their chase game. Larxene sped onward, but stopped abruptly and changed course to run to her left, Axel reacting just in time to avoid skidding off the roof.

Larxene turned in a graceful semi-circle and hopped from one roof top to the next, Axel chasing her all the way, deeper into the beautiful night that was supposedly home to numerous dark beings and creatures. Had there been any creatures around, they would not have disturbed the two anyway, unless provoked, of course. All the same, the Savage Nymph giggled triumphantly as she saw Axel still out of range of her.

She found that she was leading him to the clock tower, the somewhat-cracked bell nearly hidden by broken boards. Sliding to a halt suddenly, Larxene looked up, panting, at the tower. The immense structure had a pillar at the top, but it was who was perched on it that caught Larxene's attention. However, her line of sight was cut off from the pillar when Axel swerved around and in front of her, hugging her fiercely and swinging Larxene upward.

"Caught you," Axel murmured simply as he nuzzled below her chin, holding her in his arms still.

Despite herself, Larxene gulped nervously; she felt a warm buzzing in her stomach when she felt his arms around her slender frame. Trying to shake of the feeling, Larxene wriggled out of Axel's gentle grasp, once again looking up at the tower, the figure still perched on the pillar.

"What are so interested in?" Axel inquired curiously as he, too, peered up. His eyes widened as both he and Larxene realized that the figure was a person, more so due to the fact that the person was staring back at them. "Who's that?" Axel asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know," Larxene murmured in response. Taking a quiet step back, the Nymph said, "I think we should get going." It was not like her to be like this, she knew, but she also had a feeling that there could only be trouble in sticking around.

At that moment, however, the mysterious figure rose and descended the pillar by leaping down, landing softly. As Larxene warily studied them, the person turned out to be a petite female, black hair with an obvious tinge of purple. She seemed cordial enough as she greeted only Axel with a small but somehow sneaky smile. "Remember me?" she asked, her thick voice touched with honey as she addressed Axel.

Axel noticed Larxene turn her head sharply to him, questions in her eyes. Studying the newcomer's face thoroughly, examining her oval face and dark green eyes, his heart leapt with recognition. "Meytha!" he exclaimed like a happy child.

"You know her?" Larxene asked, a faint note of distrust creeping into her voice at the person.

"Yeah," Axel responded. "She helped me out of a fix with some Heartless I pissed off once, back when I was...looking for Roxas...Sora at the time..." Turning to Meytha, he quipped, "How are things with you?"

Meytha shrugged, her long hair falling off her shoulders to cascade downward. "So-so," she replied humbly, smiling at Axel. "There _are_ other people here, you know, so I'm not lonely or anything."

"That's great!" Axel breathed, stepping forward to get a better look at her.

Larxene found her fists clenching to her sides. A heat began bubbling inside her, scratching at her from the inside; Larxene's eyes narrowed to slits at this girl.

"How did you...die...?" Axel questioned softly.

"Heartless," Meytha answered quietly. "I attacked them because I saw them take a woman and her child..."

Axel placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder in a friendly gesture, but Larxene took the manner otherwise... Her stomach felt knotted by now, and she was feeling quite uncomfortable and vexed at all this. Her heart skipped a beat or two when Meytha moved forward and hugged Axel lightly, letting him go the next moment. The Savage Nymph's insides seemed to burst when Axel leaned forward and pecked Meytha on her forehead playfully, making the female giggle in response. Larxene, however, didn't know who to strangle: Axel or Meytha. Gritting her teeth, she flexed her fingers angrily, turning abruptly and walking toward a newly opened portal.

Axel, as well as Meytha, heard the noise. "Larxene?" Axel asked tentatively. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Larxene growled tightly. "I just remembered something I have to do." Her eyes felt suddenly hot; quickly turning her head, she sped into the portal, unaware of Axel's hurt emotions, too preoccupied with her own.

* * *

**A/N: Meytha, just to let you all know, is someone I literally came up with on the spot, so as to help this story along in the way I want it to kinda go. You probably saw the part I had her play in this chapter.** **She was only here as a character to make Larxene jealous, since I highly doubt a guy will be able to do the job sufficiently enough. Also, so sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	10. Clarifications

Larxene angrily crashed down into a sitting position at the Altar Of Naught, shaking with what she knew to be jealousy. What she didn't know was _why_ she was jealous. She huffed; Axel could kiss as many women on the forehead as he pleased! It's not as if Larxene herself would care, right?

Somehow she didn't believe that, not one bit. She bit her bottom lip in confusion; a sort of fluttering was flipping through her chest, warm yet almost itchy. She delved into her mind for the first time on why she was feeling this way in general. Her eyes slowly closed as she though of Axel again. She thought back to all the times they had shared, even farther back to their memories together in the living realm. Now that she had a heart, she used that to figure out what emotions she would have felt back then. Larxene realized that almost all the times she was around the pyro, the Savage Nymph would have felt...comfortable around his presence... She would have fully enjoyed being around him; she would have felt the urge to seek out his company; she would have been...

Larxene cupped her mouth with her gloved hand, allowing her feelings toward Axel to dawn on her at last. She suddenly knew why she had been jealous back at Traverse Town; she suddenly knew why her mind and heart screamed for him to be in his company.

"I'm falling for him...," Larxene choked quietly, her ocean-deep blue eyes wide as she hugged herself tightly, one hand still over her mouth.

* * *

Axel, worried, came into Larxene's room first thing after bidding a short see-you-later to Meytha. Now, as he surveyed the empty room, he resolved to wait until she returned. She had to come to her room _some_ time, after all... 

It had been a few hours since then, and Axel was curled in a ball on the floor next to her bed, trying to grab a quick nap, but knowing he wouldn't sleep until he saw Larxene. When he thought of her, Axel smiled warmly to himself, suddenly light as a feather; the pyro didn't even need to contemplate his feelings to know that he was in love with the Savage Nymph. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames had willingly accepted this fact a while back, even before he had redeemed himself to her.

The only thing that concerned him was Larxene herself. Did she feel anything at all for him? Should he tell her his feelings, or was it too soon to say? Would she reject him? Scorn him once again for loving her? His body shuddered at the thoughts, each shiver worse than the last. Yet, Axel knew in his heart that he would tell her; he wanted so bad to let his feelings show. However, he knew Larxene had left Traverse Town in a mood that told she was quite upset... But why?

Before Axel could dwell on this question, Larxene herself portalled into her room, freezing when she spotted Axel. "What are you doing here?" she murmured.

Axel shrugged self-consciously. "Just wanted to wait for you; you kinda left in a hurry all of a sudden."

Larxene stiffened once more. "I didn't wish to intrude on your little happy reunion with your _friend, _" Larxene said in a voice that seemed to drip with poisoned honey. "You two seemed pretty happy without _me_ hanging around, no?"

Axel wasn't stupid.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" he asked quietly, daring to ask the question that could probably send the Savage Nymph flying off the handle.

"I...!" Larxene's eyes darted to the side, her face suddenly flushed. "I wasn't! I just wanted you to be alone with that girl! You two probably wanted to catch up on a few things!" When Axel raised a red eyebrow, Larxene couldn't help but meet his knowing gaze.

"Larxene," Axel began steadily, "I don't have feelings for that girl if that's what you think, which I _know_ you think."

"I--"

"Meytha's only twelve!"

"WHAT?!" Larxene's face took on another heated flush. "But...But she looks so much older!" Larxene felt like crawling into a corner and staying there, at least until her scorching embarrassment cooled down.

Axel shrugged at Larxene's last response. Now looking up at her again, he began calmly, "Do you know? I waited here for you as soon as you left, wanting to see if you were okay. But I waited here until you came, as I knew you would, it being your room." He smiled warmly at her, but his smile fell when Larxene's eyes glittered not with tears, but with a sort of emotion he could not quite read. "You okay?" he asked tenderly, and jumped up when Larxene leaped backward into a portal.

* * *

She slumped down on her side by the Pool Of Sight, the silvery liquid quiet and undisturbed. She felt like an idiot, to be honest with herself; to think that she had been jealous of a twelve-year-old girl! 

She felt strong arms wrap around her; she didn't even have to turn her head to know it was Axel. Scooping her up into his lap now, he murmured into her hair, "Hey, what's wrong?" He hugged her comfortably.

Larxene gave no response for quite a long time. When she spoke, however, Axel was all ears and heart. "I thought that...maybe you were... well, with that girl...or something..." She trailed off, ashamed and burning.

"Larxene," Axel soothed. "I don't like her like_ that_. We're friends, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Then you can see why I felt like such an idiot!" Larxene growled weakly, gripping Axel's arms.

"Hey, I thought she was older, too, when I first saw her!" Axel chuckled, the sound vibrating against his chest and into Larxene's ears. Axel smiled again when Larxene slowly rested her head against his chest, sighing softly. Time passed, and when Larxene scooted off of Axel's lap, she stared into the still Pool and murmured, "I've often found myself watching you, you know."

"You...have...?" Axel knitted his eyebrows together.

"Yes," she replied, never taking her eyes off the Pool. "I never understood why, though. I would just come to this place and watch you. Watch as I saw you throw everything away; watch as I saw you strive so hard for Roxas; watch as I saw you die... I immediately left and told Marluxia to go and get whoever it was who had arrived here, though I already knew it was you.

But I was the way I was toward you," she continued, "because I just couldn't bring myself to forgive you. I had remembered all you had done before, and that's why I was...like that..."

"Larxene...," Axel murmured, but could find no words to express what he was feeling.

When the silence began to settle, Larxene dipped her finger into the pool and murmured: "Roxas."

Just like before, the Pool shimmered and eventually revealed an image of Destiny Islands. This time, Sora and Roxas were splashing through the shallow end of the ocean. The Key Of Destiny was sporting two or three fish, while Sora let slip one of his own, the creature swimming deeper into the water.

"Thought you might want to see your friend," Larxene explained, trying to change their previous subject. She was surprised, however, when Axel dabbed a finger into the Pool, the conjured image disappearing. "Hm?" She looked to her side at the pyro now, and shuddered inside when she saw his emerald eyes glitter with what she knew to be affection.

"Roxas isn't the one I wish to see," he told her, his voice soft as silk.

"Then who--?" Larxene jumped inside when Axel put a finger to her lips.

"Larxene," he spoke quietly, comforting. "Right now, I want no one else to see but _you. _No words can express the way I feel about you. I'd say that one certain cliche and over-used line, but it seems to pale for some reason."

Larxene's eyes widened as she gazed at Axel, enthralled. She knew those three words he wanted to say to express himself to her.

Axel leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, Larxene wrapping an arm around him. "I feel so strongly for you, Larxene, that I don't want to say 'I love you', because that would spoil the moment with it's cliche-ness, you know?"

Larxene let out a small laugh, hugging him fiercely now. "Axel," she breathed, "I...I...," she couldn't finish, too overwhelmed with finding out he loved her.

"You don't have to say anything," Axel assured quietly, looking at her now. He was still unsure as to whether Larxene loved him back...

"But I do!" Larxene meant to talk louder, but her voice came out in a whimper. "Your feelings mirror my own!"

Axel smiled at her, the movement curving his lips in such a way that Larxene threw herself further into his arms. "Larxene," Axel murmured, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "Larxene," he murmured again, but both knew he was simply saying her name, that's all.

He ceased whispering her name, however, when Larxene cupped his face lightly. Axel gripped her waist tighter to prevent Larxene from losing her balance as the pyro leaned back a little. Larxene went forward until Axel found her lips pressed against his own; he kissed back with a heated drive that made Larxene utter a moan. It felt like centuries, though it had only been a few moments, when Axel and Larxene pulled back, the latter resting her head against the pyro's chest, allowing her eyes to slowly droop until they closed, though she remained awake in a dazed bliss.

Axel rubbed her back in a soothing rhythm, their heartbeats nearly in sync. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames sighed happily as he rested his chin on her head, just holding on to her, their affections speaking louder than any volume.

* * *

**A/N: It's not done, just in case it might've looked like the ending. I wanted to make their confessions not too...cliche, so to speak. I didn't want to make it... ah, I hope you know what I mean! I didn't want to put "I love you" simply because it's cliche nowadays! Once again, no offense to those who HAVE put that line in their fanfics! I nearly conked out on numerous parts because I couldn't find a way to put this right, but now I'm satisfied with this chapter. Hope you guys like this!**


	11. Questions

Larxene walked swiftly down the empty hallway, on her way to the Library. She traced her lips absently as she recalled the previous night with Axel. For the past few days, Axel had taken to sharing Larxene's bed with her, simply holding her until they eventually feel asleep. Oh, how she anticipated every night now with sweeping jubilations!

They kept their relationship as secret as possible; they would be aloof from each other one day, but then be around together like white on rice the next. Today, Larxene knew, would be a day when Axel would most likely seek her out. Larxene grinned: she loved having him run around trying to find her; it gave her a feeling of being desired, so to speak. Now, as the Savage Nymph made her way to the Library, she was startled to see Zexion lying on _her_ couch by the open window. Quickening her pace, Larxene approached Zexion, clearing her throat in a demand for an explanation.

Zexion did not take his eyes off of the book he was reading, only raised a slim silvery-blue eyebrow in response. "How go things, Larxene?" he greeted.

"Oh, just peachy," Larxene answered tightly, annoyed that Zexion was refusing to take the hint of getting off of the couch she had claimed long ago. "Now get off."

"I will," he purred smoothly, "but first you--"

The Cloaked Schemer was cut off by the rhythm of boots hitting marble floor. A second later, Axel rounded a bookcase casually, allowing his eyes to shimmer with a subtle light when he spotted Larxene. "Hey, Zexion," he called. "Larxene," he addressed as if she were just another person to him. When both returned his greeting, Axel turned his head to Larxene. "Wanna have a little spar?" he offered, his eyes twinkling like mischievous stars.

"You must want for your ass to get whooped," Larxene replied as a way of acceptance. Striding next to Axel, the pair left the Library, leaving behind a smirking Zexion.

* * *

"We're not really sparring, are we?" Larxene asked flatly as she and Axel walked on through a white hallway. 

"Nope," Axel responded with the exact same tone.

"I see," Larxene drawled absently. "So, what is it that you have in mind?" She spoke so quietly, Larxene wasn't surprised when she looked and saw Axel's face preoccupied with other thoughts. His red eyebrows were almost knitted together in deep thought, and Larxene noticed that now and then he would glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking. "Something on your mind?" she asked loftily as she caught Axel glancing at her again.

"Ah, umm," Axel stammered as he scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing..."

"If you say so..." Larxene looked up at her lover, and tried to fathom what the pyro could possibly be thinking about. Her mind was at a blank however, and she frowned lightly in frustration. Suddenly the Savage Nymph felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and she yelped when Axel lifted her high up in from of him.

"You're so light," he admired, smiling. He now held her close to him, enveloping her in his security and love. "You know," he grinned in her neck, "it really _is_ the little things that make life worth living!"

"Shut your mouth," Larxene ordered affectionately before tipping him over through a portal and landing in Axel's bed. Lying next to him, she curled into a ball at his chest, Axel placing a warm hand on her neck. "What were you thinking about back there?" she prodded curiously.

"Hmm?" Axel looked down at her. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just thinking about stupid stuff again."

"I see...," Larxene avoided his gaze, not wanting Axel to see the faint hurt in her blue eyes at the fact that he wouldn't confide in her.

"Well," Axel sounded nervous, both of them knowing he had fathomed Larxene's reaction and feelings. "you're not going to like it, and you'll probably hit me for this, but..."

"Spit it out, Axel," Larxene ordered.

"I was just thinking about...how I've always thought about having..."

"Having what?" Larxene prodded, slinking on to his chest, assuming what she thought he had wanted having.

"A child."

Larxene slipped and crashed clumsily onto his chest, lacking all the grace she normally had.

* * *

The Not-So-Savage Nymph walked, dazed, toward the Library. A day had gone by since that little episode in Axel's room, when he had confided in her about how he had always thought of having a child. True, she was able of physically bearing a child, but mentally...she wasn't so sure. Yesterday, upon noticing her awkwardness, Axel had suggested that she go to her room and take a nap, ashamed that he had told her what he thought. The two had not seen each other since, and Larxene ached to see him again, but she was afraid that the atmosphere around them would be thick with tension. 

_This is going too fast_, Larxene thought despairingly. Trying to look on the upside of things, she told herself that Axel hadn't said that he wanted a child with _her_, just that he had always thought of...well, having a child. But then, why would Axel bring it up now that he was with her, when he had never brought up the subject before?

Stumbling through the door, Larxene walked on until she threw herself on her couch, completely unaware of its occupant.

"Larxene!" Zexion's voice sounded strained. "Get the hell off! I'm too small to be sat on!"

"Zexion?" Larxene spluttered, swiftly rising up, allowing the Cloaked Schemer to sit up himself, glaring up at Larxene.

"I didn't see you," Larxene offered.

"I didn't think you did," Zexion retored. "You walked in like a stoned twelve-year-old!"

Larxene's face flushed with embarrassment. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Wh-What was it you were going to ask me yesterday?"

"Oh, you mean before Axel ran off with you?" Zexion smirked. When Larxene's eyes narrowed, he went on, "Oh, well, it was nothing _too_ important. I just wanted to know one little thing from you."

"And that is?" Larxene sat next to her companion on the couch, confused at the knot her stomach was tying itself into.

"How long have you been sleeping with Axel?"

* * *

**A/N: There's ALWAYS that _one_ person who finds out about an affair or relationship, trust me. But anyway, so sorry the update was so slow and that the chapter was so short. There's some things going on around my house and I have to help out, plus my mom's been watching me like a vulture lately... **


	12. Grudge

Larxene stared, wide-eyed, at the perceptive Cloaked Schemer. "What do you mean?" she questioned, though her shaky voice betrayed her unease.

Zexion allowed a small smile to grace his thin lips. "I know," was all he said.

"How?!" Larxene couldn't stop that word spewing from her mouth.

"Simple: his scent is all over you every time I'm near you."

"We spar a lot, okay?" Larxene spat, lightning twitching inside her.

"Like I said: _all...over...you..._" Zexion's visible silver-blue eye glittered with mischief and triumph. Before Larxene could utter a protest, the Cloaked Schemer gave a startled grunt, and Larxene spun around to see Marluxia heading purposefully toward the pair.

"Stop badgering her, Zexion," Marluxia told the Cloaked Schemer softly. Turning to Larxene, he asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Larxene's eyes darted to Zexion, the younger man becoming disinterested once more as he submerged into his book again. She knew Zexion would not breathe a word about her and Axel, but she was still on her toes with this. Looking back to Marluxia, she returned, "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

Really, there was hardly any place to walk but the hallways, but Marluxia and Larxene found leisure in walking along the transparent walkways of Ruin and Creation's Passage, the massive room adjacent to the Altar Of Naught. It always gave Larxene pleasurable shivers of frightful delight to fathom jumping to the bottom, seeing the unnerving distance. Her head turned to Marluxia, though, when he cleared his throat quietly. 

"Little, sister," he murmured. "How fast you mature before my eyes. I know we do not age physically, but like everyone else, we grow mentally."

Larxene stopped and faced the Graceful Assassin, her eyes alert and her posture prepared for...whatever it was that was coming. "Marluxia?"

"How you've grown," he admired, smiling sincerely. "When you were first brought into the Organization, you were a weakling who shot her mouth off to even the higher-ups. But now, look at you: you are the swiftest member; you are a strong fighter; a cunning strategist in battle; a proud, self-respecting, and brilliant woman. And now, you even have a lover who I know you chose wisely."

Once again, Larxene felt like she was blown off her feet. "How do you--"

"I heard what Zexion was talking to you about," Marluxia explained flatly, his blue eyes bearing absolutely no trace of hostility that he had once had for Axel. "I should have seen it coming, really. He was so hell-bent on redeeming himself to you, that I knew he would eventually get close to you one way or another."

Larxene looked away, not wanting Marluxia to see her burning face. When she was certain her flushed cheeks had cooled down, she looked to him again. "Look," Larxene began steadily, "since you already figured it out, then...can I talk to you about...something...?" Larxene nearly broke off her speech altogether, but Marluxia's gentle gaze kept her going.

"Of course, dear sister," he answered, welcome evident in his eyes.

The two resumed walking when Larxene began. "Axel...brought something up yesterday," she whispered, loud enough for her brotherly companion to hear. "About...children...," Larxene had to drag the last word out as if thorns were attached to it and they were scraping her throat.

"Children?!" Marluxia repeated, flustered. "Already?!"

"No no no!" Larxene quickly corrected. "He just told me that he had often thought about having children! He never said that he wanted one with _me_!" Larxene licked her lips nervously. When Marluxia gave her a look that told her to go on, Larxene took a deep breath before continuing. "If he wants children, does that mean we'll have to get...you know..." she shuddered.

"Married?" Marluxia asked. "You don't have to, technically. Besides, I once looked at a study and it concluded that a great deal of passion dies in almost all relationships after marriage. And believe me, hon, you don't look like the type to get married anyway." He smiled benignly at the Savage Nymph, whose shoulders relaxed. "And if Axel already wants a child with you," he said seriously, "you'll know that your love is being spent too fast. Far too fast." Suddenly light-mannered, he said, "Or he must really,_ really_ love you!" Marluxia snickered after saying that last part.

"Enough to give me a child," Larxene finished flatly, her eyes narrowed to slits in a comical fashion. "You're the best not-blood-brother I can ever ask for, Marluxia!" she hissed sarcastically.

Marluxia bowed in an exaggerated fashion. "Always here to please you, sister!"

* * *

Axel waited on her bed, head hanging, deep in thought. He was disturbed that he had not seen Larxene at all so far today, mainly because he suspected it had something to do with yesterday. Too deep in thought, he did not register Larxene walk through a portal silently and prowl behind him. He noticed her, however, when her slender arms snaked around his neck from behind. Axel laughed low and deep within his throat, reaching back to cup the side Larxene's face. She nibbled his ear in response, the action serving as a stimulant for Axel to slowly turn around to hold his lover and nuzzle her neck. 

"Where were you?" Larxene murmured, allowing a touch of hurt to creep into her voice as Axel continued rubbing the nape of her neck with his nose.

"Looking for you," he answered, hugging her tighter, but not enough to hurt. "Did I upset you?" Axel whispered. "Yesterday?"

Larxene visibly froze up for a split second, Axel taking notice of her action. He stroked her hair, soothing, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place." Before Axel could continue, in which he would have spilt over more apologies in many forms, Larxene put a finger to his lips.

"It's fine, Axel," she said in a neutral tone. "But I really don't think I'm good enough to bear and raise a child." She stared at him, Axel detecting a faint trace of...regret? "That is the one thing I'm afraid to give you..." Larxene whispered.

Larxene...afraid? That was one thing Axel had not exactly thought of seeing in her. Tracing his fingers along her jaw, he kissed her briefly before saying softly, "Larx. You don't have to fret, you know...about a child. I love you all the same regardless of what you give and take. It doesn't matter." His eyes glittered like emerald stained glass as he kissed Larxene's neck in reassurance. "But what concerns me is the fact that you doubt yourself," Axel purred. "Do you think yourself unable of properly bearing, raising, caring for, and loving a child?"

"Hell yes!" Larxene was quick to answer.

"I beg to differ," was all Axel had to say before unzipping her coat.

* * *

"Why are we here?" the older man snapped irritably to the one who had summoned him. 

The man who had been addressed allowed his golden eyes to glitter before answering, "We are here to weed out the traitorous rats who dare to call themselves members of our fine Organization, Vexen. Wouldn't you agree that they need disposing of?"

"I beg your pardon?" Vexen asked, intrigued. "I believe your talking namely of Marluxia, Axel, and Larxene?"

"Who else?" the other growled. "They were at the roots of our corruption back in our life in the living, we must prevent this sort of thing from possibly happening again."

"Saix," Vexen spoke softly, cupping his own chin, "exactly what do you propose to do?" Vexen's comrade beside him listened intently to Saix as well.

"Simple," Saix returned, "by means of simple annihilation."

Zexion, beside Vexen, looked up sharply, his nose instinctively quivering. "You still bear a grudge, Saix?" he asked coolly. "Let bygones be bygones, already."

"No," Saix snapped, "simply because of the reason I have stated: we must prevent further corruption!" When Zexion fell silent, Saix challenged, "Was it not Axel who brought about your death? Yours as well, Vexen?" When the Chilly Academic gave him an unreadable stare, Saix continued by saying, "And we must take out Marluxia and Larxene for plotting a rebellion."

Zexion sniffed disdainfully. "They have already received their punishment: death at the hands of the Keyblade Master. Axel has also already--"

"Silence, Number Six!" Saix snarled, daring to order a higher-up.

Zexion's silver-blue eyes glittered dangerously before the Cloaked Schemer turned on his heel and left via portal, but not before hearing Saix growl a threatening message:

"If you warn them, I will personally kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for you all. And I do see Saix as a vengeful person, really. But ooh, tension... Also, I really did read a study about what Marluxia said: marriage and passion. It was in an issue of National Geographic. My aunt wanted me to read it when I was 12 or 13 ( . ) and it had...other stuff in it that I don't think I should have been reading yet...**


	13. Ambush

Demyx wasn't stupid; that much was evident in the way he observed the Cloaked Schemer the next few days after the meeting with Saix. Zexion had been even quieter than usual, seeming to revert back to his Nobody persona completely; the Cloaked Schemer began to be reclusive, always with an air of one who did not want to be bothered. Yet, Demyx noticed an etch of worry always cross Zexion's features every time he saw Marluxia, Larxene, or Axel. Demyx pondered on this, and when he racked his brain over and over again, still finding no possible connection, the Melodious Nocturne decided to intercept Zexion.

It was on the fifth day after Saix's meeting that Demyx caught Zexion in the Library. Quietly approaching the reading Zexion, Demyx cleared his throat, catching Zexion's attention right away. "Hey, there," Demyx greeted, giving a small smile. When Zexion raised an eyebrow, Demyx said, "Anything in particular goin' on?"

"Not particularly," Zexion answered, "no." Turning a page in his book, Zexion spoke softly, "What do you want?"

"Is there anything going on?" Demyx plunged. "I noticed you giving Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia funny worried looks whenever you see them..." When he saw Zexion twitch, Demyx pressed on. "Is there...something going on?"

Zexion peered at the Melodious Nocturne with a new glow of respect in his silver-blue eyes. Demyx was no longer that coward who ran from nearly every battle; he was no longer the one who would immediately submit at the first sign of hostility. This before him was a new Demyx; one Zexion knew he could tell about the situation. Besides, who was Saix to think he could order and threaten him, Zexion? "Demyx," Zexion began tactfully, "there are some things going on that I believe I can tell you about."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Axel mumbled sleepily as he watched Larxene's figure through the shadows, walking through a portal. 

Larxene turned her head back to him. "I'm just going to pick up another blanket; it's colder than usual tonight." With that, she left, leaving Axel to wait in silence.

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames had barely closed his eyes again when another portal swirled open. Assuming it was Larxene, Axel waited; however, he reopened his eyes, sensing this was not his lover. The realization barely registered in his head when the intruder snatched at a handful of Axel's fire-red hair; the pyro cried out, only to be tossed across the room by the unknown assailant.

Axel whipped upward, only to have a clout across his face by a large hand. Staggering back down, Axel struggled to get up, embers flickering around his body. Armed with a hand bathed in fire, Axel swung swiftly at the stranger's face, aiming true to the side of their face. Out of nowhere, something large and heavy was struck to Axel's side, nearly cracking several ribs. Axel yelled out into the night again, only to have a foot pressed against his throat. Gagging now, Axel heard one whisper:

"Traitorous coward."

Axel felt the foot begin to crash down on his throat for but a split second...

The portal ripped open with such force that an unknown gust blew through, foreshadowing the furious rage that the virago herself carried. Larxene lunged toward the assailant, snatching at their throat, her gloveless fingers ripping skin. _"Have you no honor?!"_ she screamed, clutching their throat. Lightning sped up her arm, shocking the stranger; the Savage Nymph began to once again live up to her title. Kunai materialized inbetween her fingers upon seeing the weapon the stranger had; she quickly swung across their face with such brutal force that the person yelled out, silenced when Larxene grabbed their throat again. She took a few steps forward before hurling them to the ground with quivering force. She allowed a moment's repose upon seeing that the assailant was most likely knocked out.

The Savage Nymph turned to Axel for the first time, and rushed to his side. "What happened?" she demanded as she examined his body.

"That's the thing: I have no clue," Axel breathed, sitting up against the nearby wall. "Who was it?"

Larxene immediately turned around to look at the unconscious person. Upon close examination, Larxene breathed to Axel: "Saix."

* * *

Xemnas narrowed his eyes to orange slits as he heard out the three. Axel stood between Larxene and an infuriated Saix, who had several gaping wounds along his cheeks from Larxene's kunai knives. "What was the provocation?" Xemnas asked quietly, gripping the armrests of his large chair. 

"I don't know," Axel repeated. Looking steadily at the Superior, he said, "I have done nothing. Nor has Larxene."

"Something had to have happened to have this incident occur!" Xemnas snapped irritably. "I want the truth, Number Eight!"

"I _am_ telling the truth, dammit!"

"I am no longer certain of your trust, Axel," Xemnas told the pyro, low and dangerous. "For all I know, it could have been _Saix_ who was attacked!"

Larxene's head whipped to the Luna Diviner; the berserker's condition would certainly back up that statement, while she and Axel were virtually unharmed. "Axel's telling the truth!" she addressed the Superior now. "I can back up his statement!"

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas roared, pounding a clenched fist against the armrest to his left. "You shall be separated from Saix; you two are not to come in contact with him at all! The same goes for you, Saix!" Turning to see Saix nodding, he whipped his furious gaze to Axel and Larxene, missing the Luna Diviner's arrogant smirk. "Do you two understand?"

Larxene did not answer; she turned swiftly on her heel and prowled out of the Superior's room, Axel following suit.

"He doesn't believe us," Axel breathed loudly when they had walked a few paces.

"Of course he doesn't," Larxene agreed, keeping pace. "Saix has always been loyal to him, has always been in his trust. Xemnas'll take his word over our's any time."

"This isn't over," Axel growled, a strange, grim smile upon his lips. "Not by a long shot." Quickening his pace, Axel cast a hard gaze back toward the Superior's room.

"Axel," Larxene asked steadily. "What is it?"

"I have to make Xemnas believe me," was all Axel said to her. "But first, I have to figure out why Saix tried to kill me last night..." Walking on now, the two were in silence until steady footsteps came toward them. Looking ahead carefully, Axel and Larxene saw the person to be Demyx. Inwardly shrugging, they resumed walking until Demyx stopped them by coming in front of the pair.

"Axel," he whispered, "Larxene. There's something we need to talk to you about."

" 'We'?" Larxene repeated. "Who else are you including?"

"I can't say," Demyx continued whispering. "But we need to talk somewhere far more private. Let me take you to my room."

Larxene exchanged a confused glance with Axel, and upon seeing the same uncertainty in his eyes, the Savage Nymph thought for a second. Demyx seemed pretty serious, actually, and she concluded that the Nocturne was not simply messing with them. "Okay, fine," she answered, and Axel followed the two through a portal.

* * *

"That was quite an ungainly performance last night, Number Seven," Vexen mocked as he experimented idly in his lab, Saix behind him. 

Saix growled, but gave no other response for quite a while. Finally, he asked, "I did not count on Larxene's unexpected arrival. As far as I knew, she wanted nothing to do with him." His golden eyes glittered as he suddenly recalled the last time he had seen Axel and Larxene together, back when he had fought -and lost- with the Savage Nymph. It suddenly dawned on him on why she had stood up for Axel that day, and why she had arrived so unpredictably last night to the pyro's aid. What also came to mind was her defense on Axel's part earlier during the meeting in Xemnas's room. He grinned a secret grin; all had fallen into place before his hands.

Vexen turned, and upon seeing Saix's face dark with malice, he raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Vexen," Saix responded, deep and calculating, "see if Zexion hasn't spilled any information." When Vexen grunted, Saix went on. "I have it figured out now: I should have attacked Axel psychologically. We shall destroy that part of him that he had strived so hard in the other life to reclaim: his heart."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Vexen snapped.

"Simple," Saix sneered, his tone dripping venom and foreboding. "We take Larxene away from him."

* * *

**A/N: I would never have thought about putting in the event where Saix ambushes Axel in his room. But I had been listening to the song "Sahara" by Nightwish and it just got me pumped for some sort of fighting! So I threw in that part; quite convenient, I suppose. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you keep reading!**


	14. Attack

Larxene stared at Zexion with close scrutinization; she was infuriated behind her mask of calmness. "Saix?!" she hissed. "And Vexen?!" When the Cloaked Schemer nodded solemnly, Larxene said, "And they dragged you in, too?!"

"I can see why Saix would have wanted Zexion in on things, too," Axel muttered, looking straight into Zexion's eyes, all in the room knowing exactly what the pyro was talking about. "You still bear a grudge."

Demyx looked from the pyro to the Schemer, ready to break up any sort of fighting that might break out.

"I agree, Axel," Zexion replied quietly. "But as you can clearly see, I did not choose to side with Saix and his plot. However, you have already payed for your crime." When Axel looked at him, the Cloaked Schemer was faintly surprised to see a flicker of worry.

"Saix," Axel said simply. "He'll kill you if he finds out you betrayed him..."

"Technically," Zexion purred, "I never joined him in the first place. Regardless, he will kill me if he finds out I warned you."

Suddenly Larxene's head snapped up, her cerulean eyes glittering with lightning. "Marluxia," she breathed. "No one's told him yet." Turning for the door, she held the doorknob, saying, "I have to warn him," she muttered.

Axel rose from his seat on Demyx's bed. "Wait," he said. "Shouldn't we be in pairs from now on?"

"If that happens," Demyx put in, "it will only seem suspicious that Saix's targets are suddenly in pairs." When Axel's fists clenched, Demyx added, "Look: of course you can all be in groups like before, but not too noticeable, know what I mean?" Axel nodded at the Nocturne, and Demyx said: "Larxene, be careful."

Larxene nodded and decided to portal out, and Axel could not suppress an ominous shudder.

* * *

"Marluxia?" Larxene whispered as she entered the Graceful Assassin's room, cautious. When there appeared to be no one in the room, Larxene sighed worriedly and portalled to the kitchens. "Marly?" she called, feigning nonchalant. A slithering shiver snaked up her spine, and Larxene vanished into the training grounds that were adjacent to the pathway leading out of Proof Of Existence. "Brother?" Larxene called weakly, looking frantically this way and that when there was no response but for the agonizing silence. The Nymph ran along the hallways now, calling out Marluxia's name, her voice ringing out against the empty spaces. "Marluxia!" she called for the umpteenth time, once again gaining no response. "BROTHER!" 

"Your _'brother'_ is not here," a voice hissed furiously. Spinning around, Larxene's eyes narrowed to slits as she observed Saix looming over her. Golden orbs clashed with electric-cerulean ones, both pairs raging wildly with hate.

_"What did you do to Marluxia?!"_ Larxene demanded, flexing her fingers angrily, kunai rushing obediently to her. She stood still, her body taut with fury as lightning danced eagerly around her, awaiting her command.

"I don't feel obligated to answer you," Saix growled smugly, his claymore appearing to his hand in a muddled white light. "However," he growled, his features sharpening to something horribly wolfish, "I _do_ feel obligated to destroy you."

"How...?" Larxene gasped out, confused as to how Saix would be able to go berserk without their moon.

"Fancy knowing how I can change once again like this?" Saix snarled, his canine teeth sharpening in length. "Simple, fool: energy storing. All I have to do is absorb the energy from the moons of other worlds!"

Larxene remained still, but her eyes darted to Saix's every movement, waiting for the tension to break. Without warning, the Luna Diviner lunged forward with extreme speed, his claws tearing across Larxene's arm, the unaware Nymph screaming out as her skin ripped open.

* * *

Axel feverishly paced Demyx's floor, never stopping, never taking his eyes off the floor, never ceasing to think of Larxene. 

"Why are you so worried?" Demyx prodded, looking up from his sitar. "Larxene's a big girl: she can take care of herself when she needs to."

Axel's head whipped to the Melodious Nocturne, his emerald eyes swimming with unreadable emotions. "Saix is an insane berserk: he'll kill you as soon as look at you." Axel returned. "I don't want to lose her again..." he muttered, more so to himself, hoping Demyx hadn't heard the last comment.

Unfortunately, Demyx had indeed heard. "You really care about you, don't you?" he asked gently. The waves of expression in Axel's eyes were all the Nocturne needed to figure it out. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" He didn't need an answer; Demyx already had it. Softly plucking the strings to his weapon that also served as his instrument, Demyx quietly sang:

_Watch as the wolf paces in his makeshift cage  
Howling softly for his lost mate  
Pacing, tail swishing, teeth clicking  
Worried that she may be taken by Fate._

"More like Saix," Axel growled, his ears tuning in to the strange song nonetheless.

_He stops, realizing it is all a ruse;  
This cage is not here at all  
It is indecision that holds him, he now knows  
Then just like that, the so-called cage falls._

Demyx's voice had remained calm and soothing until this point, where he now sang roughly but beautifully at the same time, his eyes holding a wild and passionate light.

_He rushes to her, senses aflame!  
Back off! He's coming! Here to fight!  
His fire lights up the night!  
A flurry of power and flaming might!_

Axel's blood began to sing, pumping with his resolve. Without a word, he turned swiftly and ran out the door, leaving behind Demyx, who smiled humbly. "He wouldn't have left otherwise with that much valor," he said to Zexion, who had remained silent the whole time, seated in the corner.

"I suppose not," Zexion returned quietly, his eyes glittering with approval.

* * *

Flecks of blood flew from Larxene's mouth as she was once again pounded into the wall, the bleeding and ripped berserker holding her by the neck. Her limbs shook with fatigue as lightning sparked weakly about her, as exhausted as she was. Larxene tried to bite down on Saix's arm, but she just...couldn't...reach... 

_This can't be the way...,_ she thought, her vision blackening. _Axel..._

Just before she would have lost consciousness -or worse- Saix was thrown off balance by a hurled object. Larxene dropped to the ground with a thump; her body racked with ragged gasps as she looked at the newcomer. The tell-tale shock of pink hair told her it was her beloved brotherly Marluxia. However, Larxene was shocked at the Assassin's condition: his coat was torn in many places, particularly around his arms and chest; she caught a black bruise under his left eye, and his from his bottom lip there was a trail of dried blood.

_"You will leave her alone!"_ Marluxia snarled, his scythe returning to his held out hand. The man pointed it to Saix now, who had risen, panting from the unexpected attack. _"I swear I'll kill you if you harm her again!"_

Despite his condition, Saix sneered. "Fool," he hissed. "Do you really think I'll mind your threat? I'll just have to kill you _first!_"

"I don't think you're in much of a position to be saying that," Marluxia seethed, his eyes dancing with blazing fury. He stomped his foot on the ground, and instantly angry vines binded Saix in their thorny prison. Saix howled as the thorns pierced his flesh, more blood coloring the red-and-white floor. Marluxia clenched his teeth together before snarling, _"Do I make myself CLEAR?! Do NOT harm, or even touch, Larxene again!"_

Saix merely snarled, his claws ripping through the skin of the vines; they only squeezed harder, the thorns digging deeper into his body. The next thing Saix knew he was dropped to the ground; rising, he found himself face-to-face with Marluxia. The berserker did not have time to react; Marluxia slashed across his chest with his scythe, blood flying as the Graceful Assassin kicked Saix square in the wound, sending him flying...landing...not getting back up...

* * *

Axel rushed to where his heart guided him; trusting it with everything he had. "Larxene!" he cried when he arrived at the bloody scene. He rushed to the Nymph, who was stooped against the wall, panting and bleeding. Taking her carefully in his arms, he whispered, "Are you all right?" 

Larxene nodded weakly before passing out.

"Hey," Axel called feebly, gently shaking her. "Larxene...? Larxene?!"

"Axel," Marluxia's voice sounded calmly from above. "She's all right, believe me."

"What the hell happened?!" Axel demanded as he looked at Saix's unmoving body. "Is he...?"

"Dead?" Marluxia guessed. "No. Merely unconscious from loss of blood." His stone was unusually cold and unfeeling, making Axel think back to the time when they were all devoid of hearts and real emotions. "As for Larxene," the warmth returned to the Graceful Assassin's voice, "the same most likely goes for her: unconscious from the loss of blood."

Axel only held Larxene closer to his body, hoping that his warmth would flow to her.

"Come on," Marluxia said. "Let's get her to Zexion."

"And Saix?" Axel questioned. "We can't just leave him here; it would raise too much speculation."

"I will take care of Saix," a new, cold voice answered. Marluxia and Axel's head snapped to Saix's direction, and found Vexen kneeling over the berserker. The Chilly Academic said nothing else, only dragged Saix through an open portal. Axel and Marluxia stared warily after Vexen all the while, knowing that the eldest member had a grudge on the both of them.

"We'll have Demyx wash away the blood," Marluxia explained quietly after Vexen had disappeared. "Now come."

Holding Larxene in his arms, Axel followed Marluxia through a portal, the wisps swallowing them up, to thrust them into Demyx's room once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hahah, I was listening to "Thoughtless" by KoRn for the majority of this chapter. But anyway, the song Demyx sings is something I spit up on the spot, so it belongs to me, I guess. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, hope it wasn't too bloody... Oh, and how Marluxia was already all beat up when he arrived, well, I'll have him explain that in the next chapter.**


	15. Preparing

Zexion folded his fingers and looked thoughtful as he sat across from Larxene, who now lay in fitful slumber in one of the beds in his Infirmary. Marluxia stood in front of the Nymph, stroking her hair and murmuring soft words. Axel reverted back to a caged wolf as he paced about the room, brooding in silent anger. It was a mutual agreement that the three wait for Demyx, who had left to clean away the blood. After all, the young man was risking his life by helping them out like this.

When the Nocturne did return, there was a murmur of acknowledgment toward him. Turning to look at Marluxia, Demyx inquired, "What happened to you?"

Marluxia shrugged. "Nothing much to say," he answered quietly. "Saix caught me in the City and left me there for dead after attacking me from behind."

Axel bit his lip; he had done back-stabbing on many levels, he still cringed inwardly about them now. "I'm sorry."

All eyes turned to the Flurry Of Dancing Flames. "What ever do you mean, Axel?" Zexion asked, his eyes piecing like steel.

Axel shook his mane of fire-red hair. "Nevermind," he mumbled, looking to Larxene. Marluxia must have seen the longing in the pyro's gaze, for he silently gathered the other two and herded them out of the room. When they were gone, Axel stroked Larxene's face, his eyes glittering. "Sweet Larxene," he whispered loosely, nudging her chin. "Please be okay."

Maybe it was the edge of a whimper in his voice, maybe it was Larxene's strong will, maybe it was the way his hands held hers; whatever the reason, Larxene's eyes slowly drew open, to see Axel and his now smiling face. Wordlessly, she managed to sit up and coil her arms around his neck, breathing in his warm, welcoming scent. "I'm fine," she murmured into his skin. She could feel Axel exhale a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered, "for staying here. I know it's probably nothing, but I still want to thank you for being here."

"Anything," Axel returned, rubbing her back as Larxene's rhythmically breathing body seemed to blend into his own.

* * *

Marluxia paced the room adjacent to the Infirmary bedroom, his gaze fixed to the floor. "This can't go on," he muttered to Zexion and Demyx, who were seated at a nearby table. "But it _will_ go on because of Saix and Vexen." 

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that it is only _Saix_ who is persecuting?" Zexion rumbled. "Vexen is merely a follower, perhaps even a pawn." When he had the attention of also Demyx, the Cloaked Schemer went on by saying, "Vexen will not attack unless provoked. There is also a chance that he will not obey if Saix orders him to. Pride."

There was sense in what Zexion was explaining, as Marluxia nodded and Demyx smiled. "Really," Demyx concluded, "our only enemy is Saix."

"But he is still extremely dangerous and lethal," Marluxia argued. "He is now able to go berserk without the present assistance of a moon."

"There is also one more thing," Zexion added quietly. When the attention shifted back to him, he went on by saying solemnly, "when the inevitable comes, only one of us may truly fight Saix. What honor is there in a five-or-four on one fight?"

Marluxia bristled. "I will take care of him," he growled.

"You're still weak from the last two times you tangled with Saix," Demyx worried. "You wouldn't stand a chance, no offense."

Marluxia glared at the Melodious Nocturne before growling, "Saix has to be put to a stop. I'm not saying we kill him, I'm saying we let him know we won't tolerate his persecuting of other members." Zexion nodded as Demyx looked on. "He's nearly killed me as well as Larxene. I will not stand for that!" His last sentence came at a snarl as his fists clenched at his sides.

The door opened as Larxene walked through with a minuscule stumble to her stride, Axel right behind her. "I heard that last part," she said, her eyes narrowed to slits, though whether it was from pain or vexation was hard to tell. "I'll personally take care of Saix," she finished.

Marluxia gently gripped her slender shoulders. "Sister," he persuaded, "you mustn't. Look at your condition! He wants to kill you!"

"Along with everyone else in this room!" Larxene argued. "Saix has no right to try and kill us! We've already done our punishment! Death is the price we all payed! And not to mention our own redemptions: not once have we considered repeating our past endeavors to corrupt and or overthrow this Organization!"

Zexion looked thoughtfully at her, then at Axel. "Regardless," he said after a pause, "when the time comes, I think we'll all know who will finish this." The ominous reply sent small shivers dancing down all their spines.

* * *

Days turned to weeks as Axel realized that Saix had yet to try and attack them again; probably because the berserker was healing and biding his time. True, Saix never changed his routine of walking around the Castle and conversing and sparring with most of the higher-ups. Axel noted how he stayed away more from the neophytes like him. Yet, even as he sat on his bed, snugly in Larxene's arms, he could not help but find the omen in that; perhaps Saix planned to eliminate_ all_ the neophytes, making sure that the Organization was ridden of traitors? 

He internally shook away his thoughts as he kissed Larxene's neck, the Nymph moaning softly as she craned her head back, giving the pyro more access to her skin. Axel smiled as he trailed kisses up her neck, teasing around her lips, never touching them until Larxene herself guided him to them. She cradled his hips as he shifted his position between her legs, Larxene tracing invisible patterns along the back of his neck.

"Axel," she breathed softly as he nuzzled her chest through her black tank top, "what would you do for me?"

Axel nuzzled under her chin, entwining his fingers as he replied readily, "I'd do all I can for you and more. But what should be judged, Larxene, is not my words, but my actions. I'm will always be ready to prove my worth to you. _That_ is a promise." He finished his reply with a hard kiss to her lips, Larxene eagerly leaning forward as she worked the zipper to his pants.

Before her hand could slip inside, there was a heavy knock on the door; Larxene swore quietly as Axel looked disappointedly behind him. "Fate can be so cruel," he mused darkly as he slipped on his coat before walking to the door. He raised his eyebrows as Marluxia appeared on the other side, the Graceful Assassin looking grave and weary as he rubbed at his chest with both hands.

The reek of what was underneath Marluxia's hands reached even Larxene; she leaped from the bed and bounded to Marluxia. Tugging away his hands, Larxene allowed a small gasp to escape her lips: long, gapings wounds tore across Marluxia's chest, the blood pouring profusely still. "Brother!" she exclaimed. "Why haven't you gone to Zexion yet?!"

"Because Saix _has_ Zexion," Marluxia returned gravely, "as well as Demyx. He let me go as a message." A dramatic pause, and then: "He wants us to meet him in three hours."

"In your condition?!" Axel eyed the bleeding chest again. "Certainly not!" He stared steadily at Marluxia, willing the Graceful Assassin to see sense. "He'll slaughter you in this condition!"

"Isn't that what he's planning to do anyway?!" Marluxia returned, blue eyes glaring at Axel. "I will come; I will not allow Larxene to go without me into Saix's reach." The low, deadly tone in Marluxia's voice caused Axel to breathe in deeply before reopening his eyes.

"Do what you want," he grinned. "I could never stop you at anything, rank be damned." He noticed Larxene staring worriedly at her brotherly Marluxia, and Axel couldn't help but wonder: if Marluxia was killed, how would Larxene take it? Axel knew that in the chance Marluxia was killed, the pyro would feel responsible. "Where does he want to meet us?" Axel asked gravely.

"Traverse Town. Third District. In three hours." The blue coldness was back in Marluxia's eyes as he relayed the message. Axel and Larxene nodded solemnly as they accepted this challenge. "Come on," Axel led Marluxia to his bed. "Larxene will help those wounds." He looked to his lover as he said this, hoping she'd comply.

Larxene nodded. Swiftly reaching for Axel's bottom drawer, she pulled out many necessities for Marluxia's condition. Yet, even as she fixed up the Graceful Assassin, she could not help but think that this was not enough. A cold realization ghosted through her, leaving her feeling as if she had submerged into freezing water.

Larxene somehow knew that someone would die this night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update was so slow, and that this chapter might have been a little short. I've been hella busy this week, and school tried to kill me again. Augh! This chapter would've been put up last night, but I... got sidetracked watching All Dogs Go To Heaven on YouTube... Hope you like this one! Can you believe this fic is drawing to its climax?!**


	16. Brawl

Larxene struggled to fight the sudden wave of nausea that flew to her the instant she saw Saix standing in the 3rd District's wide plaza. She swallowed when she realized that Zexion nor Demyx were to be seen. Axel led the way, a fiery glare directed at the Luna Diviner. Marluxia brought up the rear, leaving Larxene in the middle; the Nymph breifly wondered whether the formation was on purpose: to keep her safe.

"Axel," Saix addressed, deadpan, the noteable sneer revealing features twisted in malicious moonlight. "I see Marluxia's delivered his message, as told?"

Axel did not answer, only began circling Saix in the familiar ritual. Saix gave a low chuckle. Without a word, the berserker began circling Axel as well, the first stage to the brawl complete.

Axel stole a glance at Larxene, that one look telling her so much; words could not express his love for her. But there was a forlorn look in them...

"Axel," Larxene whimpered. Shaking her head, she turned to Marluxia, becoming practical...for everyone's sake. "We need to find Zexion and Demyx while Saix is distracted. Now may be our only chance."

Marluxia nodded. He stumbled every now and then as he made his way up a ladder leading to the highest rooftop, Larxene following behind him. Marluxia panted as he clutched his chest upon reaching the top; Larxene put a slim hand over his coat in worry. "I'm fine," he reassured. "Come on, we have to find those two."

"They could be anywhere!" Larxene fretted suddenly. "We have no proof that they're even here in Traverse Town!" So much for the practicality bravado...

"Strange," a young male voice said, causing to two to whip around, "because I look like I'm in Traverse Town, all right."

"Demyx!" Marluxia breathed. "Where's Zexion?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zexion retorted, crawling out of a dark window to an abandoned room. "I take it you delivered Saix's message, Marluxia?"

Marluxia nodded grimly. "Nevermind that, though. Where was Saix holding you?"

"In this building right here." Demyx motioned with his thumb to the building Zexion had just gotten out of. "Had us pretty tied up, too. Wouldn't have gotten out if not for this kid here."

"Kid?" Larxene repeated, somhow knowing who the "kid" was. Sure enough, the girl climbed out and shyly stood between Zexion and Demyx, the Nocturne putting a protective arm around her shoulders. "Meytha," Larxene breathed in recognition.

* * *

Saix lunged with a beastial roar, fingers extended like claws. Axel charged at that same instant, locking hands with the berserker. Axel twisted his body, manuevering to the side of the Luna Diviner to duck, then propel into Saix's chest. Saix aimed a clout to Axel's head, knocking him sideways; the pyro quickly recovered and punched Saix's jaw. A roar erupted from Saix's throat before he called forth his massive claymore. Axel complied by summoning from the oblivion his chakrams, the spikes blazing with flames. 

Saix let loose a deathly howl, the moon bathing him in dark silver, twisted and tarnished by the weak artificial lights surrounding the plaza. Axel stomped on the ground, and instantly a blazing mass of fire arced into Saix. There was a sickening snarl before Saix leaped through the flames and swung his claymore at Axel. Axel gasped raggedly, flecks of blood flying from his mouth as he heard something crack inside him. Retailating, Axel swiftly sliced at the berserker's arm with a deadly cut dealt by his chakram.

Saix's golden-yellow eyes glittered with animosity as he flashed his canine teeth at the pyro. Axel charged forward and swung his chakrams once more; this time Saix leaped cleanly to the side. Axel didn't miss a beat: he swerved around to face Saix and flung his chakrams at the Luna Diviner. Instantly Saix swung at one of the weapons with his claymore, but not taking account of the second one, it hit him square in his stomach. Growling, Saix pulled the weapon from his flesh and tossed it to the side; he wanted to permanently swipe the smirk from Axel's face as the pyro grinned and called back the chakram.

"What's the problem?" Axel called, cocky for the briefest moment. Axel stalked toward the Diviner, flames leaping eagerly about the pyro. He leapt at Saix, his fists impacting with the berserker's chest, aggravating the fresh wound there. Saix cried out in pain as he wrenched Axel up by his hair; he flung Axel to the side with brutal force. Axel collided with the wall, falling to the ground with a heavy thump.

He did not get back up.

* * *

**_"NO!"_** Larxene screamed as she turned to witness Saix toss Axel like a rag doll just as the berserker had done to her once; that time had seemed like so long ago now... She did not think as she jumped from the highest rooftop, landing loudly and stumbling to the ground. _"SON OF A BITCH!" _she caterwauled to Saix, the Luna Diviner turning to her now, his eyes gleaming in triumph. Larxene rose clumsily as Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, and Meytha all arrived from a portal. 

"Larxene!" Marluxia held her by her arms, trying to restrain her.

_"Let me go, Marluxia!"_ Larxene demanded, trying to wrench free of his iron grip. Her blood sang and pounded in her ears like drums; her whole body was on fire inside, her veins pumping and crying for vengeance.

"Think, Larxene!" Marluxia pleaded. "He'll kill you, too!"

_"I don't care!"_ she spat._ "So long as I take him with me!"_

Meytha stared as she clutched Demyx's hand for comfort; the Nocturne gave a reassuring squeeze for the girl. He stared at the limp form of Axel, biting his lip and hoping with all his being that Axel was still--

His thoughts were interrupted when Marluxia cried out in pain as a pop of electricity shocked him. Larxene was charging at Saix as the berserker rose his claymore in a cold, calculating manner. Zexion's nose quivered as he stared at Axel's body, then walked over the pyro. Demyx quickly led Meytha over to the Cloaked Schemer, looking back long enough to see Larxene and Saix locked in a tangle of limbs, weapons, and blood.

Larxene bit into the nape of Saix's throat, tearing into flesh as Saix beat at her sides with his balled fists. He flexed his hands then, and ripped at her coat until they clawed at skin. Larxene yelled at the piercing claws until she ripped free of his grip and slashed across his chest with her kunai knives Their blood mingled together in perfect harmony while their hosts writhed together in discord. Larxene growled savagely as she swiped across Saix's face, the berserker retaliating by grabbing a fistful of Larxene's hair and slamming her to the ground.

Larxene coughed up blood when Saix loomed over her, his foot poised above her throat. Before his foot could have a chance to take her life, Marluxia charged into Saix's side. Larxene rolled to her left and rose in time to see Saix swing his claymore at Marluxia's chest, the Graceful Assassin being hit a few feet away from the berserker, landing heavily and not getting back up. Saix snarled and turned back to his quarry; Larxene stood her ground and glared defiantly at him. When Saix began approaching Larxene lightning danced around her, eager to please its mistress.

Saix's features began to contort into something beastly, his body happily giving up to the change. Saix's eyes seemed to glow with an unnerving golden-yellow light, while his ears grew pointed and his fingernails ripped through his gloves with their claws. His fangs were a sight to behold: ivory spears sprouting from his gums, which bled from the teeth extensions. He gave a loud, gutteral roar as he bounded at breakneck speed toward Larxene, swinging his claymore to her stomach.

Larxene gave a howl of pain as she toppled over from the impact. Saix was once again standing over her, never freezing his movements. Out of the corner of Larxene's eyes she saw a figure scuttle to her direction, yet she had no time to register who it was.

Saix swung down--

--Larxene felt blood splash to her face--

--it wasn't hers, nor did it belong to Saix--

--she saw the person crouched over her, protecting her by putting themself on the line--

--it was all a flash...so fast...

"Meytha," Larxene breathed as she stared into the young girl's cloudy dark green eyes, her purplish-black bangs clinging to her forehead from sweat. Blood leaked from her lips and dripped onto Larxene's chest as the girl fell forward, the claymore slipping out of her back with a grotesque slide.

* * *

**A/N: Loved writing this for some reason... Er, anyway, as I've already told Zaz9-zaa0, there will be ONE to die. As to who it is... you'll just have to stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for sticking with this story so far! Oh, and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in this chapter: the damn spell check wasn't working...**


	17. Judgment

**I'm surprised at the responses about Meytha... But I'm truly sorry people: I'm sticking to the original script I have for this fic. Hope you can still enjoy...

* * *

**Zexion had been kneeling over and examining Axel for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few moments. Time and everything else seemed to be planes away right now for the Schemer. Finally, "He's alive. And stirring...coming to."

"Zexion," Demyx's breath came out in a rattle as he took in the scene in the center of the plaza. Zexion finally looked up, and his eyes widened like saucers when he saw Meytha's back slip out of the claymore and onto Larxene. The two saw Saix howl and wrench the claymore away, as if Meytha's blood had tainted it in some way. "Zexion," Demyx repeated, "he killed her. He killed Meytha..."

**_"MEYTHA!"_** the anguished scream tore loose from behind them. Axel bolted forward and toward Saix, seemingly oblivious to his injuries. Saix turned just in time to see Axel, but was too late when Axel slashed open the berserker's chest with a blazing chakram. The air was instantly pungent with burning flesh. Saix snarled weakly as he retaliated by swinging his claymore at Axel's head. Luckily, Axel had plenty of time to duck and aim a kick to Saix's stomach. The two resumed their previous battle in a tangle of snarling voices and bleeding flesh.

* * *

"Meytha," Larxene began weakly, gently sitting the girl upright in her lap. "Get up, kid." Larxene was ecstatic to know that Axel was still alive, but now her attention shifted to a more pressing matter: Meytha. "Come on," she breathed in her ear. 

But Meytha's eyes were cloudy and almost sightless, glassy dark green orbs that appeared dead.

Then there was a meek cough as blood dribbled from Meytha's lips. The girl closed her eyes in pain, but reopened them to see faint relief in Larxene's cerulean eyes. "Hey," she smiled a cloudy smile, dazed and teetering on the line between consciousness and unconsciousness. "You're alive," she croaked. "I guess that means I saved your butt and deserve a thank you, eh?"

Larxene allowed herself a weak chuckle. "I take it you said the same thing to Axel when you two first met?" When Meytha smiled in confirmation, the Nymph asked, "I'm surprised you're not dead."

"He didn't quite...hit my spine," Meytha quietly gasped. "In fact, he completely missed. A few broken ribs seem to be...the most damage." To prove her point, she winced and her eyes squeezed shut. Looking back up at Larxene, her dark green eyes held a muddy, mischievous light. "Why don't you take me...to your other friends? They're over there by the pink-haired guy."

* * *

He surveyed the plaza below with piercing jade-green eyes. He observed the berserker in combat with the flaming pyro. "He's out of control," he said frostily to his taller companion. 

"Indeed," he replied, allowing a hint of remorse creep into his voice.

"If he isn't stopped, this will go on," the older man insisted. "Soon he will reduce your Organization to half; reduce your Organization to mere shambles if his ambitions are not stopped." His cold eyes turned to his companion, beseeching him to understand.

"You are right, Vexen," Xemnas said. "This must be put to a stop. And I regretfully know only one way it can be stopped."

* * *

Axel gasped raggedly and cried out in a snarling caterwaul as the claymore ripped across the skin of his thigh. Axel propelled himself forward and engulfed himself in flames, a human fireball as he headbutted Saix's open chest, the Luna Diviner roaring in pain this time. He staggered about until his claymore crashed on Axel's chest, blood spurting forth. Axel fell to his knees, quickly gasping for air as his sweat mingled with his blood as well as Saix's. 

All honor had vanished with the coming of Saix's berserk persona; that was most definite now as Saix prepared to swing down his claymore to crush Axel, whose back was exposed while he was on the ground.

Axel heard Larxene scream his name and he looked into her eyes from across the plaza. Her cerulean eyes swimming with distress, sorrow, anguish, pain, love. So much that it threatened to spill over in the form of her tears. Axel tried to roll away from Saix's claymore, but he had already swung down...

Axel felt no pain. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all that would indicate that he had been hit in the first place. He quickly looked up--

--and saw Vexen blocking the blow with his indestructible shield. Bewildered as he was, Axel couldn't help but stare at Vexen's back in confusion.

"Go, Axel!" Vexen commanded before returning his attention to an enraged Saix.

_"Traitor!"_ Saix snarled, his fangs bared. _"This Organization if FULL of traitors! I'll kill you all!"_ Saix hammered once more on Vexen's shield, but just like the first time, it did no damage. Neither scratch nor dent was formed.

"I never said I would join you!" Vexen protested vehemently. "You automatically assumed I would still bear a grudge from another time! Unlike you, I don't go around stirring up past conflicts that had been buried!" He shifted forward, causing Saix to stumble backward from the sudden movement.

"Fool!" Saix boomed. "Regardless, _I'll KILL you, too!"_ There was no mistaking the blood lust in his enraged snarl now.

**"ENOUGH!" **The new voice thundered with absolute authority; authority Saix cringed at out of practiced loyalty.

The plaza grew silent as everyone's attention flew to Xemnas, the Superior, as he strode purposefully across to Saix and Vexen. In one of the corners, Axel squeezed Larxene's hand; the two warily watched to see what would happen, now that Xemnas was fully aware of Saix's intentions. Beside them, Marluxia sat up painfully beside Zexion, who had been trying to coax the Assassin to rise. Meytha was cradled in Demyx's arms carefully, dry blood on her bottom lip to her chin, the Nocturne's coat wrapped around her body to stop the bleeding.

"A month ago Axel and Larxene came to me," Xemnas began, his deep voice reverberating around the walls of the silent 3rd District. "They told me of your actions. I refused to believe them, mainly because I could not accept such acts had come from you. Acts of endangering our Organization." His orange eyes burned, and for a brief moment he resembled something like a tiger. "And such acts fall under treason; a capital crime." By now Vexen had stepped aside, and Saix's features began to literally soften, his humanity becoming unearthed from the skin of his berserk change once more.

Xemnas stared at Saix with an unreadable expression now. "By persecuting my members you have endangered our Organization. That falls under betrayal. And you know the punishment for betrayal."

Saix's golden eyes glittered, but not with fear or any other emotion. They glowed with acceptance.

"The punishment for betrayal is death."

Saix, the martyr, remained silent and stood straight at attention as Xemnas advanced upon the berserker, regret and remorse in every fiber of the Superior's being as he called forth his sabers.

* * *

Larxene never looked away nor blinked as Saix fell, not a cry uttered from his throat as Xemnas dealt with him. Secretly, she had expected herself, or even Axel, to be the one to bring down Saix for good, not the person who was as close of a best friend to the berserker as he could get. But she knew that as a leader, Xemnas had to put forth the security of his Organization before his own feelings; to not allow emotion come before proper judgment. The Savage Nymph wondered if Xemnas was regretting his heart now, after slaying his most trusted comrade. She shivered in brief empathy for her leader. 

Xemnas stood rigid to the spot as he stared down at Saix's body; now that they were not Nobodies, their bodies did not fade away. Rather, it was like ordinary people, in that the body would remain there unless moved, there to decompose. Vexen slowly walked over and led Xemnas away through a portal, but the Superior shook his head and turned, walking instead to Larxene and the rest of the neophytes...and Meytha. Vexen stared after his leader and decided to stay put by Saix's body in a sort of vigil.

"I apologize for not believing you, Larxene. Axel." Xemnas surveyed the huddled group, his orange eyes still swimming with pain. "I blame myself for things getting out of hand."

Zexion's silver-blue eyes flicked up to him. "None of this was your fault, Xemnas," he reassured calmly. "It was Saix, plain and simple. The choices he made had hardly an influence. It was all him, so to speak." With that last comment, he returned to examining Marluxia's wounds.

"You are right, Zexion," Xemnas conceded quietly after a long pause.

"As always," Zexion returned.

"Superior," Demyx's voice sounded next to Marluxia, "We need to take this girl back with us." He motioned downward with his head to Meytha, whose eyes were halfway closed. "She'll die if we leave her here." Demyx insisted, his aqua-green eyes steady and determined. "She got us untied when Saix hid us in the building up there. And she saved Larxene's life by nearly sacrificing her own!" Demyx felt Axel beside him, lightly brushing Meytha's small bangs from her forehead and murmuring encouraging words to the young girl to stay alive.

Xemnas closed his eyes. "In a sense," he began, "our Organization was no more as soon as we entered this realm. We are all here, but without our original aim: to gather and collect hearts in hopes of regaining our own."

Larxene raised an eyebrow while rubbing her left arm. "And so what are you saying? What does this have to do with Meytha?" she asked.

"We must seek a new purpose," Xemnas responded. "For what is living if one does not have a purpose? If you continue to live without a purpose, you may as well be dead."

_Aren't we already dead?_ Axel thought humorously, but he held his tongue, knowing full well what Xemnas meant.

"We shall take in this girl, yes," Xemnas answered solemnly. "By doing so she will no longer be a vagrant here. Am I right, young one?"

"Damn straight," she admitted, coughing.

Zexion allowed himself to chuckle lightly. "I think I'm going to like this kid," he said smoothly. Looking up to Xemnas, he said, "What will you tell the rest of the Organization about Saix?"

"I will tell them the truth," Xemnas said simply. "And I will tell them all that has happened because of his ambitions."

Larxene nodded with the rest of them, then turned to Axel; the pyro was stroking Meytha's cheek with an index finger. He stopped and withdrew his finger when Demyx carefully lifted the girl and walked though a portal, following Zexion, who was leading Marluxia. Axel turned to her, smiled, then looked to Xemnas. "What are you going to do with...Saix?" he asked awkwardly, his eyes flicking to where Vexen was still standing by the berserker.

"Vexen and I will see to him," Xemnas answered softly. "Axel," he began after a brief pause, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hm? Sure."

"I wish for you to burn his body," Xemnas said steadily. "It is believed in some worlds that when the body is burned after death, the soul is released. I know you were never on good terms with him, but I ask you to do this one thing for him." Axel saw his orange eyes, and also noted how Xemnas was not commanding him this time. Xemnas was asking a favor for his friend, Saix: the Luna Diviner who was a savage wolf to his enemies but a loyal dog to his friend.

"Okay," Axel answered with resolve. Turning to Larxene, he whispered, "If you want to leave, I'll catch up with you back at the Castle."

Larxene gave him a hard stare. "No," she said testily. "I'm staying." Both knew that love as well as pride was edging her to speak this comment for her, but she knew Axel understood.

"As you wish," he murmured before following Xemnas to where Vexen and Saix were.

* * *

**A/N: I gotta give SOMETHING for Saix! And I really wasn't planning for Meytha to be the one to die, so for those of you who, er...thought her to be dead, my bad. I think there will be one more chapter left...**


	18. Aftermath

Axel paced around the training grounds for what seemed to be half an hour. He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps: Meytha's. The young girl was recovering splendidly, yet she still had to be careful of overexerting herself. A smile curved Axel's lips upon seeing the girl; Meytha's dark green eyes lit up when she came closer to him. "You adjusting okay?" he asked cordially.

Meytha nodded. "Okay, I guess," she replied humbly, though Axel could plainly see the sparkle in her eyes. "Everyone seems welcoming enough, really. Zexion lets me read in his room in front of his fireplace," she added.

Axel gave a low whistle. "He only lets _Larxene_ do that! Guess he's already quite fond of you, hm?"

Meytha kept smiling and nodded. "And Demyx is pretty nice, too. He treats me like some sort of kid sister." Meytha absently brushed a lock of purple-black hair from her eyes.

"So you wish to stay with us?" Axel asked, tilting his head to one side like a curious puppy.

"Of course, silly!" Meytha lightly punched Axel's shoulder. "I've only been here a month, but I already call this place home!"

"Yeah, well," Axel laughed, "you've got one dysfunctional but fun family!" He playfully ruffled her hair; he always did that. No matter how you arranged her hair, Meytha could just shake her head roughly and her hair would go back to its simple straight-haired formation. Meytha looked up at him suddenly and cleared her throat humorously as if she wanted him to see something. Her dark green orbs rolled to the side, eyebrows raised, and Axel looked ahead to see Larxene waiting for him near the halls.

"You might wanna go see her, eh?" Meytha snickered. "Looks like she wants to see you, lover-boy." She clicked her tongue playfully at his flushed face, then turned to walk through another hall and away from Axel.

When Meytha was completely out of sight, Axel strode casually toward his beloved. Her eyes were chips of blue ice that melted over when he inserted his hands into her coat pockets and drew her close to him. He nearly winced at the pleasure of her teeth pinching the nape of his neck, and he retrieved his hands to crush her gently against him. Axel knew that they would never have been like this to each other had they still been devoid of hearts; the most they could've been with each other was most likely "screw-buddies", as Meytha had once joked about but on a totally different issue.

"Larxene," he murmured, her blond hair that felt like silk against his face, "would you like to go somewhere else?"

Larxene's chuckle vibrated against his chest. "Yes, I suppose. Because if someone sees us groping each other on the floor here, they actually have true emotions to say 'ew'."

Axel laughed as he lightly led Larxene through a portal and to his bed.

* * *

Tender and meaningful. 

If Larxene had to describe it in two simple words, those were her words of choice to use for their lovemaking just now. She clung to Axel's chest, her breathing returning to normal. She breathed in his apple-cinnamon scent, felt the rise and fall of his chest as he regained normal breathing. "Axel," she murmured softly, so as not to disturb the blanket of warm bliss all around them.

"Yes?" he returned just as quietly.

"Do you remember...when you told me that you had always wondered about how it would be like to have a child?" She closed her eyes as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah," he responded calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm saying...too bad for you," Larxene replied, the hint of a spoiled girl in her voice.

"You're so mean and straight-forward, my love," he said, feigning hurt.

"I think I'm sparing you," she whispered, audible enough for him to hear. "I could've messed with your head about the whole thing instead of just saying too bad." When she heard Axel agree, his arms tightened around her waist as he drew her in for a soft kiss. "Axel," she murmured against his lips before contributing to his lip-lock. She coiled her arms around his neck to push him more into her mouth, feeling his tongue trace everywhere it could touch. Their tongues were in the middle of playing tag when Larxene nipped his own.

"Feisty," Axel murmured, swiping his tongue over his upper lip. He moved forward again, this time to nuzzle her neck and gently suck on the tender flesh below her collarbone. He could feel her hands wringing just a little in his hair, her fingers running up along the spike formations. There was no selfishness in their love; both wanted nothing but to bring contentment to the other. Neither had to speak to know that one felt complete with the other. It was reminiscent of their talk at the Pool Of Sight, when Larxene had explained to Axel about true love, so long ago.

"Where do we go from here?" Larxene murmured aloud, and she knew that Axel was aware that she was talking about an entirely different subject.

Axel brought her even closer to him. "We shall see," he simply answered. "But I know I will do all in my power to stay by your side. I don't want to lose anything of you: your love, your trust, nothing. Redemption has taught me to cherish the ones I love. To cherish _you_, Larxene. If I see anything that bothers you -be it hurt, discomfort, disappointment, sadness, anything like that- my heart aches to go to you. To be the one to make things right again for you."

Larxene looked up at him, her cerulean eyes carrying a love that could sweep the stars away. "And you have helped me more than you have known," she murmured, briefly kissing him. "You've taught me compassion, though I'm still reserved on it, I have to shamelessly say. And you've taught me to forgive. If I hadn't ever forgiven you, I would've probably never realized my feelings for you; we would probably never have been lovers." She shook her head, a smile gracing her lips. "And you've also made me all mushy," she complained, a playful glare aimed at him.

"Terribly sorry," Axel apologized, smirking. "But you're still that hard, cold, sadistic woman I fell in love with."

"And you're still that lovable, warm, masochistic man I fell in hopeless love with," she returned, sliding onto his stomach snugly. "But enough of this sticky goo," she huffed, a gleam in her eyes. "I think we should get dressed and poke around; make sure the others don't..._miss_ us."

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the Organization knows about us," Axel offered. "So if we're not there, they know to leave us the hell alone."

"You overestimate the logical reasoning in some of them." Larxene grinned, slipping gracefully off his bed to retrieve her clothes from the floor, Axel following suit. Both fully dressed, they sauntered through a portal and out to the rest of the Castle, their strides and their heartbeats perfectly in sync.

What began as a quest for redemption and forgiveness evolved into a love between two who could never have felt such affections before their transition to this realm of dark Paradise. For now, so ends the tale of Axel, Larxene, and all the rest, but one's road never truly ends until they die.

And for them, _that_ was far away.

* * *

**A/N: Endings are so hard for me, I swear! I want to get things just right and I don't wanna mess it up! I hope I did this good enough, it being the last chapter and all... But I'm actually working out a sequel in my head, but that will be in the future; I want to get a one-shot or two here and there... But there will be a sort of sequel, so if you want, keep your eyes open for it. Thank you all who read and/or reviewed for this! I really loved all your motivating reviews!**

**x That-One-Idiot**


End file.
